Confusing Feelings
by midnight17516
Summary: This story starts at the famous "I'll Go With You" line from Dealthy Hallows Part 2. From there, relationships begin to change as feelings begin to grow. How will Hermione handle discovering her feelings for her best friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: A little bit of the beginning of this story was taken from the The Deathly Hallows pt 2. It's a small part, but it's there. I do not own anything.**

**I really like the way this story is starting out. I hope you all really enjoy it too.**

* * *

><p>"Where is he?"<p>

Hermione heard Ron ask the question, but she was very distant from him. She was in a whole another place. She was thinking too hard about everything that was occurring around them. The terrible war that had already taken so many lives, and was taking even more tonight.

_Fred, Remus, Tonks…_

"Hermione, are you ok?"

She shook her head and turned back to Ron, who was staring at her intently.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I was just thinking."

"Do you have any idea where Harry could have went? Why would he just take off without letting us know where he was going?"

"I don't know, Ron."

"You don't think he went to the forest, do you?"

She immediately spun her head around and stared at Ron in shock. Harry wouldn't've gone to the forest alone, would he?

They had all heard Voldemort's threat. If Harry didn't give himself up within the hour, Voldemort would send him forces back out to start the fighting again. She knew that this had to be going through Harry's head at warp speed, but would he really believe Voldemort would leave everyone alone if Harry went to him?

_Surely Harry didn't go….._

"If he did?" she asked, still staring at Ron in shock.

Ron immediately put his arms around her and she ducked her head into his chest. Just then, a figure started moving towards them. They both immediately looked up to see Harry slowly walking towards them, a grim expression on his face. Immediately she stood up and walked over to him, throwing her arms around him. She felt his slide up around her, and in an instant she knew that something was wrong.

"We thought you went to the forest," Ron said, walking up to the both of them.

"I'm going there now," Harry replied, dropping his arms from Hermione and stepping back.

"What?" she whispered, looking at Harry. He started straight into her eyes for a quick moment before he dropped them again, talking much more quietly this time around.

When he was finished, Hermione's eyes watered as he stared at him in shock. She knew what he was referring to, it's what she had suspected for quite some time.

Harry was a Horcrux.

Just like that, a turmoil of emotions rolled through Hermione. She felt like she couldn't believe, like someone, or something, had sucked all the air out of her lungs. She knew what she had to do, even though she already knew what his answer would be.

"I'll go with you!" she exclaimed, her voice cracking as she said the words. She felt Ron walk up next to her and lightly put his arm around her shoulder.

Harry's eyes lit up, and Hermione was mesmerized. She felt a twinge in her stomach as she continued to stare into them, and wasn't sure why. For some reason, she didn't want to look away, and neither did he, for that matter.

"No," Harry responded, walking up to her and taking her hand in his. She suppressed a shiver. "You and Ron need to stay here. Finish the snake, then this will be all over with."

Hermione stood silent, not quite sure what to say. Ron moved away from her and towards Harry, a sad expression etched onto his face.

"Good luck, mate," he said, giving Harry a quick hug. Harry nodded.

"You, too."

With that, Harry turned on his heel and began his ascent to the Forbidden Forest. Hermione's eyes continued to water and Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulder once again…..

* * *

><p>The private meeting between the three was a few hours ago. Now, the war was officially over. Harry did it. She still couldn't believe it was all over with. After all this time, they were officially free. <em>Harry<em> was officially free.

Hermione sat outside, taking in the fresh air. She had left Ron inside with his family to mourn Fred, and Harry had decided to go get some rest. She knew she should have stayed with Ron, but she got the feeling that he wanted to be alone and gave him his space.

So that's why she was here. Alone.

She wondered if Harry was asleep yet, or if he was lying in bed thinking. He deserved his rest, not accumulating much since they had been hiding out for months now. Even in the last few days they had received minimal sleep.

"Hey."

She jumped and turned around. To her surprise, Harry was standing there, giving her one of his famous lopsided grins.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing out here?"

"Clearing my head," she replied, shivering slightly. He took off his coat, wrapped it around her and sat down next to her. She smiled. "Thanks. I didn't realize it was this cold out here. How'd you find me, anyway?"

He grinned again as he reached into the jacket pocket and pulled out the Marauder's Map. She laughed, shaking her head.

"Should've guessed."

"Ron gave it back to me earlier, after we escaped the Room of Requirement. When I didn't see you with Ron downstairs, I opened it to see where you were."

"Is he ok?" she asked, looking down at her feet. She couldn't imagine what Ron and his family were going through right now. The pain of losing Fred was hard enough on her, and she's not in the family.

"They're together," he replied, looking out into the horizon. "George is taking it the hardest, I believe. I thought it best if they were alone, and I came to find you."

She nodded her head in understanding and lifted her head back up again. She turned her head and looked at him once again. He looked tired, but she could tell he looked relieved. Relieved that it was officially over, and she could not blame him. She felt incredibly relieved, too, and Harry was the one who finished the fight.

"I thought you were going to try and rest."

"I tried," he replied, returning to look at her again. Her eyes connected with hers again, and she found that she couldn't look away yet again. "Got up there and laid down for a while. There was too much commotion going on and I was unable to sleep, so I figured I would come down and talk."

She nodded, and it was silent for a few moments. They both stared up at the stars that were twinkling overhead. A second later, Hermione felt Harry's hand cover hers again and she did shiver this time. He noticed and moved closer to her.

"Are you still cold? I can hold you if you want, to try to keep you warm."

_Merlin, yes._

_Wait, what?_

"I'm fine, thanks," she said, trying to figure out why these thoughts were running through her head.

"No problem."

Another thought quickly popped into her head, and she immediately turned to face Harry, who was surprised at her sudden reaction.

"Hermione, are you ok?"

"Harry, Remus and Tonks…."

"I know," he replied, looking down at the ground. She noticed that he closed his eyes, and her heart broke for him. She knew exactly what he was thinking about. "It's not fair, Hermione. Teddy will now grow up an orphan. He was just born, and his parents were taken away from him."

"And you're his godfather, Harry," she mentioned, watching him carefully. He nodded.

"That I am."

"So what happens next?"

"I talk to Andromeda," he said, and she saw tears run down his face. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and leaned his head onto her shoulder. "I know I'm his godfather, Hermione, but there's no way I'm ready to take care of a baby right now. And that makes me feel awful, because I feel like I'm betraying Remus and Tonks and Teddy. They chose me to take care of him and I can't."

"Harry," she said, drawing his head back up to meet her. "You're the best godfather that you can be to Teddy. You're doing this because you know that it's the best thing for him. He needs to be with his grandmother. And it's not like you won't be able to visit him or care for him. You can have him spend the night or the weekend and take care of him. You will always be a great godfather, Harry, no matter what you choose."

"You really think that?" he asked, blinking his eyes at her. She nodded.

"Of course I do, because I know you are. Harry, everyone will completely understand if you're not ready to take care of Teddy. You have things that you need to sort out. Taking care of a baby takes a lot of time and commitment. What if you decide to come back to school and finish your education? You may not be able to with a baby, or you would have to have Andromeda take care of him. It would take a long time for you to settle down and start a family and a career. Plus, I'm sure Andromeda wants to take care of him. Teddy is the last family member she has left, Harry. I'm sure she will agree with you as well."

He was silent for a moment, staring at her. She felt the twinge begin to rise up in her again, but quickly pushed it away.

"Thank you, Hermione. I really appreciate it. You're helping me feel better about this."

"Glad I can help."

There was silence once again. Hermione was starting to hate it, because silence usually meant that Harry was thinking about something else.

"I'm thinking about getting a flat, though I'm not quite sure where at yet."

"When?"

"Very soon," he replied, looking out over the calm waters of the lake. "Don't get me wrong-I love the Weasley's and they take great care of me, but I feel like I crowd their space, ya know? Especially now with Fred…"

He cut off and looked up at the stars again. Hermione felt her own eyes watering at the thought of Fred, and what the entire gang would have to go through the next couple of weeks.

"Would you mind if I tagged along? We could get a two or three bed flat, maybe invite Ron if he wishes."

He smiled and shook his head, turning to look back at her again.

"I was just going to ask if you wanted to. That way, we could still be together. But tell me, why do you want to live with me?"

"Where ever you go, I go, Harry."

He smiled and nodded his head. "I had a feeling you would say something like that."

"You know me too well," she said, grinning. Just as quickly as her grin came, it left, replaced with a sad expression on her face. "I need to go find my parents, Harry. I have to bring them back."

"I'm going with you."

"Harry-"

"Hermione, don't argue this. There's no way I'm letting you go alone. We don't need something happening to you, too. I am coming with you, and I'm sure Ron will as well. What do you say, one last adventure?"

She laughed and nodded, wiping her eyes as she did so. Suddenly, they both felt a presence behind them and turned around to see Ron standing there.

"Hi," she smiled up at him. He nodded and sat down between them.

"Hey."

"How are you?" Harry asked, clapping his friend on the back.

"I've been better," he replied, dropping his head for a second before raising it back up. "So, what have you two been talking about?"

"Several things," Harry replied, looking out into the lake. "I'm going with Hermione to Australia to help find her parents."

"He thinks," she mumbled, earning a chuckle from both Ron and Harry, and she had no idea how Harry even heard her so far away.

"I'm going too," Ron replied, turning to face her.

"Ron, you should stay here with your family. You all need to be together right now."

"I just want to get away from here, Hermione. There's too much going on and I just need to clear my head."

"Thank you, Ron," she replied, turning to look away from the both of them. She shivered again and wrapped Harry's jacket tighter around her, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Ron.

"Maybe we should head back inside."

Harry nodded in agreement, stood up and helped Ron and Hermione to their feet. Together, they walked back up to the castle and returned to the Great Hall.

They stood together, looking at all the destruction, the fighters and the fallen. As they held hands, reminding each other that they all made it, they are also reminded of the fact that they had lost, there was destruction, and that the next couple of weeks would be extremely difficult for them, but there were together. They would make it through together.

Glancing down, Hermione quickly noticed that she was holding on tightly to Harry's hand, and she felt another shiver pass through her. This time, she knew it wasn't from the cold.

Quickly breaking away, Hermione turned to them and said, "I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to turn in and see if I can sleep."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Ron asked, taking a step towards her. She took a step backwards and shook her head.

"No, but thank you. I'm going to Gryffindor tower. Goodnight."

With that, she turned on her heel and quickly walked out of the Great Hall. Turning to face Harry, Ron held an expression of complete confusion.

"What's her problem? Is she ok?"

"I don't know, Ron. She was fine earlier."

"She might just be tired. We probably just need to give her some space."

Harry was silent for a moment before he turned and said, "Did anything happen between you two? You've been kind of awkward with each other."

Ron blushed and looked down at his feet, stepping from side to side. "We may have snogged after we escaped from the chamber."

He looked back up and awaited Harry's reaction, fearing that his friend may tease him. Harry didn't however, continuing to look out across the hall. His lips were pressed together, and Ron could see them form a small smile.

"It's about time, mate."

Ron blushed again and looked back down at his feet.

* * *

><p>As soon as Hermione left the Great Hall, she knew exactly where she needed to go. She also knew that she needed to do it quickly before Ron or Harry caught on to what she was up to.<p>

_'__I appreciate the fact that Ron and Harry want to come with me, but I need to do this on my own. I have to do this on my own. Ron needs to be with his family and Harry needs to get rest. He's done too much in too short of a time.'_

She stopped in front of the door to the headmistresses' office, and stopped short. Would Harry and Ron be mad at her for doing this? If they did get mad, how would she make it up to them?

The staircase magically revealed itself, and Hermione quickly descended it. The door to the office was already open, so she knocked quickly and looked around for Professor McGonagall.

"Professor?" she asked, continuing to look around.

"Ms. Granger," Professor McGonagall responded, walked up behind her. Hermione jumped and turned around, "is there something that I can help you with?"

"I need a favor, professor."

"What is that, Ms. Granger?"

"I need to get to Australia, as quickly as possible and without Ron and Harry finding out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own anything in the HP universe.**

_'__I'll go with you!'_

The words spun around Harry's head as he tossed the comforter off of him again. No matter how many times he tried, he found that he could not fall asleep tonight. He knew it had to be past midnight by now, but he still found that he couldn't sleep.

Harry also couldn't shake the feeling that something was incredibly wrong.

What, he didn't know. Everyone was ok as far as he knew. No matter how hard he tried, though, he just couldn't shake it off.

That was frightening him more than anything.

_'__I'll go with you!'_

Harry smiled slightly as Hermione's words continued to repeat in his head. When he told Ron and Hermione about going to the forest alone, he knew what their responses would be. They would want to go with him, of course. It didn't surprise him when Hermione made the offer, but, somehow, those words still got to him.

_Harry kept his head down as he finished his statement. He found that he couldn't look up at his friends. He didn't want to see the reactions on their faces as he told them the horrible news that he just heard. _

_"__I'll go with you!" he heard Hermione cry out. His heart broke for the way her voice cracked, and he finally raised his head to look at them._

_When he saw her, he saw the incredibly sad look on her face. Her eyes were watering, and he noticed that her hands were trembling at her sides. He felt another pang of sadness go through him for what he was currently putting him through. _

Harry still felt incredibly guilty for what he put his friends through. He couldn't imagine what they had to be feeling when they thought he had been killed, or the turmoil of emotions that had to have course through them when they found out he wasn't.

It was a hard night for him, but he couldn't imagine what any of his friends have gone through.

Ron's snoring brought him back to the present. Harry sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to fall back asleep tonight. Grabbing his wand, he quietly descended the dormitory and headed down to the common room, taking in the site of the place as he passed by.

Somehow, Gryffindor tower remained intact, despite the rest of the school falling prey to the destruction. He can't imagine how long it will take to repair the school, but there is no way he wasn't helping. He helped cause some of the destruction, now he would help to rebuild it.

As he finished his descent to the common room, he stopped dead in his tracks at who else was sitting down there.

"Ginny?"

Ginny, who was seated on the couch, turned around and smiled at Harry, who slowly began walking towards her.

"Hello, Harry."

"Can't sleep either, huh?"

"No," she said, looking back at the fireplace. "I've been thinking about Fred non-stop. I miss him, Harry."

"Ginny," he said, sitting down on the couch next to him. He immediately took her in his arms and cradled her, allowing her head to settle on his chest. "I'm so sorry, Ginny."

"It's like," she started, feeling her eyes start to water. She tried to blink them away, but more began to pour out, "It's like, the less I try to think about it, the more he pops back into my mind, and the harder this gets."

Harry felt his shirt getting wet, and his heart broke for her. He's never seen Ginny cry before. She was always stronger than most girls. Now, however, with the loss of her brother, he knew that she was trying her hardest to keep it all inside. Knowing from experience, he knew she needed to get it out.

Kissing the top of her head, he mentioned, "I can't tell you that it will get easier over time. In fact, it gets harder. It will get harder before it gets better. Having people help you through it is best. And Ginny, I'm right here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

She wiped her eyes and looked up at him. Even though her eyes were glistening, he could still see her brown eyes. Brown met emerald, and neither could seem to break the trance.

"You promise?" she whispered, continuing her gaze into his eyes. He nodded.

"I promise. I'm right here for you."

They stared at each other silently once again. Harry couldn't explain the look in her eyes at the moment, but it was drawing him in.

_'__She's grieving. Don't do anything stupid.'_

His thoughts were interrupted when Ginny started leaning forward and captured his lips with hers. He sat frozen for a second before he started kissing her back. It was slow at first, but after a moment their kiss became more frantic.

After months on the run, after months of living in hell, after a battle, after everything that happened to them, they were finally together again. There were times when both of them thought that they would never see each other again, but here they were. Together, without any interruptions, and without the fear of her being killed for being with him.

It was Harry and Ginny. Alone.

Harry broke the kiss and pulled back slightly so he could look at her face. Her eyes were still closed, and he could see exhaustion begin to fill her face.

"You need to get some sleep, Ginny."

"I suppose, although I doubt I'll sleep much. I'm the only one in there and it's so quiet that it's frightening me. I don't like the idea of being alone after everything that's happened."

"What do you mean you're the only one up there? Where's Hermione?"

"She hasn't been there all night. She must be down in the hall sleeping."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, his mind reeling. She nodded, looking concerned.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," he replied, staring straight into the fireplace. He then turned his head back to look at her and smiled slightly. "You should really get some rest, Ginny. You look exhausted."

"I probably won't be able to sleep," she replied, getting up from the couch. "I'll probably go and see mum and dad for a while. I don't think they're sleeping tonight."

"I'm sorry, Ginny," he said, taking her hand in his.

She squeezed his hand in response. "I'm going down to the hall. Get some sleep, Harry. You need it."

"So do you," he replied. She gave him a small smile.

"Goodnight, Harry."

With that, she turned and began to walk out of the common room. However, she stopped and turned around, talking ever-so-quietly, "I've really missed you, Harry."

With that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the common room. Harry dropped his head into his heads and let out a major sigh.

_"__She hasn't been there all night. She must be down in the hall sleeping."_

Getting off the couch, he quickly traveled up to the dormitory and spotted the coat that Hermione had on earlier. He reached into the pocket and pulled out the Marauder's Map.

_'__Please be on the map.'_

He searched several times, getting more and more upset when he couldn't find Hermione's name on the map. After the fourth time of checking, he sighed angrily, closed the map and put it back in his jacket pocket.

_Hermione's in Australia. She left without us._

Emotions coursed through Harry. So much, in fact, that he had no idea how he was really feeling. He felt hurt more than anything. He couldn't understand why Hermione would just take off like that.

Harry walked over to Ron and shaking his friend in an attempt to wake him up. When that wasn't working, he hit him on the arm and yelled, "Ron!" Ron awoke with a start, glaring at Harry when he noticed that it was his friend who ended up waking him up.

"Bloody hell, Harry. Some of us are trying to sleep here."

"Ron, we have a problem."

"Can it wait 'till morning? You know, when most people worry about problems?"

"Ron, its Hermione!"

"What?" he said, sitting up in his bed. "Is she ok?"

"I think she's in Australia. She left without us."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure. Remember how she told us she was coming up here to sleep?" he waited for Ron's nod. "Ginny mentioned that Hermione hasn't been in there all night. I just looked on the map and I can't find her anywhere. I think she's gone, Ron."

"Bloody hell," he sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Why would she do that? Why didn't she want us to go?"

"I don't know, mate. I do know that we have to go after her, though."

"Yeah," Ron agreed, thinking for a moment. "How would she have gotten there on her own? She had to have some kind of help."

Harry sat quietly on his bed, staring out the window. After a moment he let out a small chuckle and shook his head, cursing his stupidity.

"Who's the one person that would allow Hermione to do something like that without anyone knowing?"

Ron looked stumped, and Harry shook his head.

"Professor McGonagall! Remember when she let Hermione wear that time-turner in third year without telling anyone? She, in some way, did the same thing here! She allowed Hermione to go to Australia without telling anyone!"

"Harry, we have to go get her. She could be in serious danger if she's recognized."

"I agree. But, if we do get to Australia, how are we going to find her?"

"Maybe McGonagall would know. We need to go speak to her."

They quickly got changed and rushed to Professor McGonagall's office. The staircase was already revealed and they descended it until they reached the door. Stopping in front of it, Harry knocked and they both waited for an answer.

"Come in," they heard McGonagall say. Harry opened the door and they both saw her sitting at her desk. She smiled slightly when she saw them.

"Potter, Weasley, how may I help you at this late hour?"

"You can tell us where you've sent Hermione, professor."

McGonagall sighed as she put down her quill and stood up from her desk. She walked to the front of it and leaned against it, staring at two of her former students as she did so.

"She's asked me not to tell the two of you."

"Professor please," Harry pleaded, staring up at her with a pleading look on his face. "Hermione shouldn't be doing this alone. We need to find her. You're the only one who knows where she's at. We don't understand why left without us. We were all supposed to go together, and she went out of her way to make sure she went alone. You have to help us get to her."

"Please, professor," Ron chimed in, moving closer to the desk as he did so. "Hermione shouldn't be on her own at a time like this. She needs us, and we need her. Please help us get to her, because we know you know where she went."

McGonagall pressed her lips together and sighed, knowing that this was going to be a losing battle. She nodded her head and returned behind her desk earning glances from Ron and Harry.

"Please have a seat," she said, referring to the two chairs sitting in front of her desk. They looked at each other for a moment before they sat down.

"First of all, I am breaking Ms. Granger's trust by telling the both of you where she went. She asked me not to, but I agree with the two of you that she shouldn't be on her own at a time like this. She needs the both of you, and the both of you need Ms. Granger. It's been that way since the three of you first met and became friends all those years ago.

"I do not know the reason why she took off. That's for the two of you to figure out on your own." Seeing Harry and Ron's faces, she smiled slightly and added, "I can, however, assure you that she is not where the two of you think she is."

They both sat up in their seats and stared at Professor McGonagall in confusion. Did she mean that Hermione didn't go to Australia? And if she didn't, then where did she go exactly?

"Ms. Granger is not in Australia."

There was silence for a moment. Harry threw his head back and let out a sigh, and Ron buried his head in his hands. Neither one of them could figure out exactly why Hermione was doing what she was doing, but all mattered to the both of them was getting to her and talking to her about what she could be going through at the moment.

"Then where is she?" Ron asked, growing steadily more frustrated. He still couldn't figure out why Hermione left in the first place, or why she went somewhere they didn't expect her to go.

"Hermione Granger is currently at her mother and father's house."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I keep getting reviews about removing this story from Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione pairing. First of all, both of these pairings are in this story. Second, I do have Harry/Hermione as the pairing for this story. On the story information, Harry and Hermione are in brackets while Ron and Ginny are also added in as characters. If it's showing up for Ron/Hermione or Harry/Ginny, then I'm unsure why. Please do note that this is a eventual Harry/Hermione fanfiction, but it does start out with Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione.**

**Second, I've gotten a couple of reviews about not making Ron a git in the eventual chapters. I promise you, he will not be like that.**

**Third, I own nothing. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Hermione coughed loudly as she stepped out of the fireplace, wiping the soot off of herself as she did so. She was not a fan of traveling by floo powder, but she would always prefer that over a broom, regardless of what Harry and Ron said.<p>

After making sure all of the soot was off of her, she looked around for a moment. It definitely looked like no one has lived here for months. Dust covered the tables and there were newspapers from last summer laying around. She sighed, feeling upset that she was in this house while her parents were in Australia, have no recollection of this life or their daughter.

She walked up to a picture of her and her parents. She smiled, remembering when this picture was taken. It was the summer before Hermione found out she was a witch. They had gone on vacation to France and traveled among the many cities. This photo had been taken by the Eiffel Tower, the last stop they visited before they returned home.

Feeling her eyes water, she walked away from the picture and sat down on the couch. She could feel her head beginning to hurt and knew that she should be getting some sleep soon, but she already knew that sleep would not come so easily tonight.

She had been missing her parents for quite some time now, now being in their house alone made miss her miss them even more. Not only that, but she abandoned Ron and Harry back at Hogwarts without even a simple explanation of where she was going or why.

_'__I know that they will be mad at me when they find out, but I need to clear my mind and be alone for a while.'_

She still couldn't explain what was occurring with her and Harry earlier. Every time she looked at him or touched him she would feel a shiver go through her. And it was unlike her, especially since she just got together with Ron shortly before any of this started to occur.

She never thought of Harry anything more than a friend, or even possibly a brother. Even through all the rumors about them, the real reason why Harry and Cho broke up, and whatever else was spoken about them, they never got together, because they never had those kinds of feelings.

And now, Hermione feared that they may be surfacing.

"It's just because of the war," she said out load, standing up and pacing around the living room, "you just thought that you lost him, and you were very relieved when you didn't."

_'__That's not true, and you know it.'_

"Oh, Merlin," she sighed, falling onto the couch and burying her head in her hands.

For this reason right here is why Hermione decided to leave Hogwarts. She had to get away from Ron and Harry for the time being. She had to figure out why she was feeling like this, and why they were occurring immediately after she kissed Ron.

'_I'm the worst person alive. I kiss one of my best friends, and I'm starting to have feelings for the other. This shouldn't be happening!'_

Shaking her head at her own anger, she got off the couch and headed straight for the bathroom.

_'__Maybe taking a bath will help me clear my head and help get rid of these emotions.'_

She removed her clothing and stepped into the tub, happy with the fact that she can finally take a bath and get cleaned. It's been a long year for all of them, but now it was over and they can finally start to move on.

Leaning her head back again the tub, she closed her eyes and remembered what she and Professor McGonagall talked about earlier.

* * *

><p>"I need to get to Australia, as quickly as possible and without Ron and Harry finding out."<p>

Professor McGonagall looked absolutely shocked as she stared at Hermione, wondering what could be going through her head.

"Ms. Granger, why do you want to go to Australia?"

Hermione sighed, and Professor McGonagall and gestured to the seats that sat in front of her desk. Hermione sat down and Professor McGonagall moved the other chair around to face her.

"Professor, last summer I hid my parents in Australia to protect them. I wiped their memories and moved them so they wouldn't remember who I am and they would be safe. I have to go get them and bring them back here."

"Hermione," Professor McGonagall said softly, and Hermione immediately raised her head. Professor McGonagall's voice was soft, and it sounded to Hermione that she was trying to be a friend more than a professor, "while I understand why you want to do go to Australia, it would be in your best interests not go to alone. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley should accompany you."

"I need to be on my own, professor. Harry and Ron need to stay here."

"You do, too, Ms. Granger. You need them as much as they need you at the moment." She pressed her lips together before saying, "Is everything ok? Why do I feel like this conversation isn't about Australia?"

Twiddling her hands together, she quietly said, "I need some alone time to think things through, professor. Without Ron and Harry. If I go to Australia, I can get some alone time while I search for my parents."

"Ms. Granger, I strongly recommend that you do not go to Australia on your own. You really should wait for Potter and Weasley."

Seeing the frustrated look on her student's face, she sighed, and said, "If you absolutely need some time to yourself, I'm sure the Weasley's wouldn't mind if you went to the Burrow for a while. It would give you some time to clear your head and help you get through whatever you feel like you need to get through."

Hermione let out a sigh knowing that she was fighting a losing battle.

_'__She's right,'_ Hermione thought, _'I don't want to go to Australia without Harry and Ron, but I could head to mum and dad's house for the night.'_

"Actually, I could go to my parents' house. It's empty, and it would give me plenty of time to think."

"Whatever you wish, but I really insist you talk to your friends about whatever you're going through, Ms. Granger. I'm sure they'll help you out."

"I know they will," she said, her voice cracking, "but I need to figure things out on my own. I need your help, professor. Please."

Professor McGonagall stood up from the chair, went back around to her desk, and grabbed a pot full of powder. She turned back to Hermione and gestured to the fireplace.

"Whenever you're ready."

"Thank you, professor. One more thing: I know Ron and Harry will come looking for me. Please tell them that I will be back tomorrow, and don't tell them where I went."

"If you wish, Hermione. Good luck."

* * *

><p>Hermione drained the water from the tub and got out, quickly wrapping the towel around her. She used her wand to dry her hair before she walked back to her bedroom and got her pajamas out. After she was dressed she crawled into her bed, exhaustion finally starting to hit her.<p>

_'__I'll return to Hogwarts tomorrow, but for now I need to stay here.'_

With that, Hermione shut off the lights, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the fireplace roared to life twice, with two figures stepping out of it at two different times.<p>

"I've never been to Hermione's house before," Ron said, taking a look around. "Have you?"

"No," Harry replied, looking at the picture that was sitting on the fireplace.

"Why do you think she came here?"

"I'm not sure on that either, mate. We'll just have to wait until we can ask her. I just hope that everything is ok."

"Harry? Ron?"

They both turned around to see Hermione standing at the top of the stairs, looking both happy and-for some reason-surprised to see them.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry said, giving her a small smile in return.

"What are you guys doing here? I asked Professor McGonagall not to tell you where I went."

"She's concerned about you just as much as we are. Why did you take off like that?"

"Ron-" Hermione, started, then stopped. She lowered her head to avoid looking at the two of them. Harry, noticing this, decided to step in.

"Not right now, Ron," he said, ascending the stairs to meet her at the top. There was no expression on his face, but she could see complete concern for her glowing in his eyes. "I know that something is bothering you, and whenever you're ready to talk about it, Ron and I are here for you. We don't ever want you to feel like you're alone, Hermione."

"Whenever you need us, we're here for you," Ron said grasping his hand in hers. "Harry, do you mind giving Hermione and I a minute alone please?"

"Yeah, no problem. I'll go get some fresh air."

They were silent until they heard the front door open and close again. He helped her down the stairs and over to the couch.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I just needed some time alone."

"Why?"

"To think things over."

"Was it about us?" he asked, disappointment filling his voice.

"No! Well, kind of. It's just that a lot of things happened in such a short amount of time. I just needed some time alone."

Silence filled the air, and Hermione knew that Ron was hurt. While her leaving did have a little to do with Ron, it was the one who was currently standing outside that was the majority of her reasoning to leave.

"So, what about us?" he asked, dropping his head to look down at the ground. She sighed.

"We should give it a chance, shouldn't we? I really like you, Ron."

"I really like you, too, Hermione."

With that, he leaned in and captured his lips with hers. It was very slow, not as intense as their first kiss had been. His hand reached up to cup her cheek, while hers remained at her side, not wanting to seem to move to touch him.

A cough in the background made them both immediately break the kiss. They turned around and saw Harry standing by the front door, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt?"

"Oi, you prat! We were snogging here!"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded, suddenly feeling guilty with no idea why.

"Sorry," he grinned.

"Are you feeling better?" Harry asked, still grinning.

"Yeah," Hermione lied, suddenly feeling worse than before. She gave them a fake smile as she looked down at the floor.

The problem just escalated from a small problem to a major one.

* * *

><p>"Whenever you're ready, we'll go to Australia, ok?"<p>

"Thank you," she replied, giving Harry a soft smile. He never ceased to put a smile on her face. "We should go after the funerals, though. We need to stay here until then."

"They're returning to the Burrow tonight. The funerals are going the day after next."

"That'll be hard," she said, staring out at the road as cars passed by. Another thought quickly passed through her head, and she knew she had to ask it. "How's Ginny doing?"

"As good as she could be," he replied. "We, uh, actually talked last night."

Hermione felt her stomach tighten as she said, "Oh, really?"

"Yeah. She's the one who told me you weren't in the tower."

"Did you two…"

"What?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, her stomach tightening even more as she pondered whether or not she wanted to know this answer. "Did you two get back together?"

"Somewhat," he replied, looking embarrassed. "We kissed."

Hermione felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

_'__Why is this happening?! Two days ago I had no feelings for Harry, now I'm getting jealous?'_

"You ok?" he asked, seeing the look on her face. She nodded.

_'__Yes, I'm perfectly fine. I'm having feelings for you, and I find out that you and your ex are getting back together. Who wouldn't be fine with that?'_

"I'm fine, Harry. Really."

She looked away from him, but she could still feel his eyes stuck on her.

Harry sighed, somehow feeling like Hermione was slipping away from him. He used to be able to talk to her about anything, or have her talk to him about anything. Now, he felt like he had to use all his strength just to talk to her.

"Hermione, you acted strange last night, you run to your parents' house without even letting anyone know where you're going, now, I'm trying to talk to you, and I feel like you're so far away from me. Did I do something to upset you?"

"No, Harry, you didn't."

"Then why, Hermione? What's going on with you lately?"

Hermione sat silent, and that was the final straw for Harry. Giving Hermione one last frustrated look, he stood up and walked back inside. Hermione put her head in her hands and started to cry, feeling upset and confused.

_'__Harry's never stepped out on me before. I must have really made him mad.'_

The door opened again, and Ron stepped out, looking very confused as to what may have transpired out here while he was inside.

"Hermione, what's wrong? Is everything ok?"

"Where's Harry?" she asked, wiping the tears from her face in hopes that Ron didn't notice that she was crying.

"He left, Hermione."

"What?" she whispered, her eyes watering even more.

"He didn't say why," Ron replied, walking up to Hermione. "He just said that he was heading to the Burrow, and that he's sorry."

Hermione fell to the floor, knowing that she was the reason why he left. She felt Ron's hands gently pull her back up and pull her in for a hug.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "Just hold me?"

"Of course," he replied, tightening his arms around her. She buried her head in his chest and tried not to think about what just occurred.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I do not own anything.**

Hermione sighed as she slipped into her pajamas. She and Ron had returned to the Burrow hours ago, and not once had she seen Harry. Ron had told her not to worry, and just let him calm down, but Hermione's anxiety continued to grow as time passed.

_'__I must have really made him mad. It's been long enough. I should go apologize. I mean, all he was doing was trying to help, and I let my dumb emotions overpower me.'_

She opened the door she was currently sharing with Ginny and walked down to Ron and Harry's room, her heart pounding more and more in her chest as she did so. She had no idea why.

Raising her fist, she gently knocked on the door and waited, hoping that Harry was in there. Finally, after what felt like an antagonizing moment, Harry's soft voice said, "come in!"

* * *

><p><em>'<em>_I got mad at Hermione for running off, and I did the same thing to her.'_

That thought ran through Harry's head all day. It wasn't that he was mad at Hermione-he really wasn't-but something was wrong with her, and he felt like he was somehow involved.

He felt bad, of course. He knew what he did was wrong, but he let his frustrations get the better of him.

A soft knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts. Knowing exactly who it was, he said, "come in!" and watched as she walked through the door.

"Hey," she said, smiling softly at him.

"Hi."

She sat down on his bed and played with his comforter. "Harry, I'm sorry. You're right-I am going through something, and yes, it does involve you. I have been acting weird and it is not fair to you or to Ron."

"I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't've left you back at your parents' house. I was being very inconsiderate and I'm sorry. I should have been there for you." He put his hand over hers and smiled at her, which she returned.

"Forgive and forget?"

"Absolutely." He stared at her for a moment, then said, "You said it was about me."

"I did."

"What about me?" he asked, throwing her a goofy smile.

"Harry," she laughed.

"My looks? Attitude? Physique?"

_'__Actually, all of the above.'_

"Yes, Harry, all of those things."

"I knew it!"

She laughed, and he smiled in return. Her laughter always did make him smile, because he knew if she was happy then he was happy.

"Are we good?" he asked, setting his hand on hers. She suppressed a shiver.

"We're good."

"Good." He stood up and walked over to the desk that sat in the room. She watched as he picked what looked like a piece of parchment up and walked back over to her.

"I got this today," he said, handing her the parchment. She slowly took it from him.

"What is it?"

"It's a letter," he said, "from Andromeda."

She let out a breath and said, "Can I?"

"Yeah."

She opened the parchment and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have just heard the news. I already miss them very much, and it pains me to find out the Teddy will now grow up without his parents. _

_Teddy was left in your charge, shall anything happen to Remus and Nymphadora. Legally, you're his guardian. I understand that you are very young, and have been through a lot lately. _

_Teddy and I will be arriving at the Weasley's household tomorrow for the funerals. I'm sure you would love to see your godson and I want to talk to you personally._

_I hope all is well, and I shall you tomorrow._

_Andromeda_

She put down the parchment and looked back up at Harry, who looked deep in thought. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"You're doing the right thing," she whispered in his ear.

"I know. As much as I want to, I can't take care of him right now. There's no way I'm ready to be a father. He's best to stay with his grandmother."

She nodded, and released him from the hug. He seemed to linger for a second before he released her.

"I'm going to go to bed," she said. "Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

* * *

><p>Harry woke up early, way earlier than what he wanted to. The sun was barely up, and he knew it had to be about seven a.m.<p>

He knew that he wasn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon, so he got up, took a quick shower and got dressed for the day. He descended down the stairway and heard some noises coming from the kitchen. It was actually the people he was hoping to talk to.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley."

"Good morning, Harry, dear. I thought I told you to call me Molly."

"And me Arthur," Arthur grinned.

"Right, sorry." He looked between the two of them and asked, "How are you guys doing?"

Arthur looked at his wife, who turned her back to them. He gave Harry a sad smile and said, "We're doing as well as we can be. Tomorrow is going to be very tough for our family."

"I'm so sorry you had to lose him."

"Don't you be blaming yourself for his death, Harry. It was not your fault."

Harry nodded, and he looked down at the floor. Arthur changed the topic, trying to keep his mind off of what would occur tomorrow afternoon.

"You're up awfully early, Harry. Is something bothering you, son?"

"Actually, there is. I was hoping I could talk to the two of you, if that's ok."

"Of course, Harry. What's wrong?"

They all sat down at the table. Harry clasped his hands together and leaned forward in his chair.

"About a week ago, Ron, Hermione and I hid out at Bill and Fleur's cottage. Remus found out we were there and he came to visit us. I was scared that he was still mad at me for what occurred several months ago."

"He told us," Molly said. "He said that the two of you got into it at Grimmauld Place. We're not sure what occurred, exactly, but Remus was extremely upset when he returned."

"He was going to leave Tonks," Harry said sadly, looking down at the table. "At first, I wasn't sure why. Then he told us that Tonks was pregnant, and I called him a coward for wanting to leave her. When I refused to let him come with us, he stormed off, and I had hoped that he had returned to Tonks.

"Which is why I was a little scared when he showed up to the cottage. I thought that he would still be mad at me. But he wasn't. He was so happy. He hugged me, showed me a photo of Teddy and told me that-" he paused for a minute and looked down at the table "-that he and Tonks named me Teddy's godfather."

Molly gasped, and Arthur let out a sigh.

"Now, legally, you're Teddy's guardian, am I correct?"

"Me and Andromeda, yes."

"You're just a child," Molly said, dropping her head into her hands.

"Andromeda wants to talk to me today," Harry said, running his hand through his hair. "I've already talked to Hermione about this, and she agrees with my decision."

"And what is that, son?"

Harry sighed, and said, "I want Andromeda to have full custody of Teddy."

Molly and Arthur nodded, smiling in support at Harry. Molly grasped his hand.

"Why do you want Andromeda to have custody?" Arthur asked.

"I'm not ready to be a father," Harry replied, his voice cracking as he continued. "I may want to go back to Hogwarts, or start my career early, and there's no way I could do that if I have full custody of Teddy."

"You're doing the right thing, dear. No one will get mad at you for making a decision like this. Andromeda is his grandmother, and she will take great care of him."

"I just feel awful. Remus and Tonks left him in my care, and I can't take care of him."

"You're wrong," Arthur said, looking Harry straight in his eyes. "You think you're not taking care of your godson? You are! Being a parent means being there for your child and taking care of them. You're taking care of Teddy by leaving him with Andromeda, knowing that it is best thing for him. I know you, Harry. I know that you'll visit that little boy all the time. You'll have him over to your house and you'll take care of him.

"Remus and Tonks would be very proud of the man they chose to take care of their son. You didn't get to spend time with your godfather, Harry. But Teddy will. You may be a very young one, but you are a father, Harry. Don't think that you're not based on the decision you've made."

"I agree with everything that Arthur just said. You are too young to be a full-time parent, and there is nothing wrong sharing custody with Andromeda. She will say the same thing, I know she will."

"You really think so? You don't think that I'm making the wrong decision, do you?"

"No," they both answered in unison.

Harry nodded his head, feeling a little more relieved about his decision. He knew that he would after talking to them, and he was very glad that he decided to do so.

"Thank you for helping me with this. I really appreciate it."

"We're here anytime that you need us, Harry."

"That's right, dear. Whenever you need us, we're here."

Harry smiled, and said, "I want two thank the both of you. You took me in, and treated me like one of your own. I've probably given the both of you dozens of heart attacks throughout the years, and still treated me like one of your own. You may not be my actual parents, but you are to me. Thank you for everything you've done for me."

Arthur put his hand on his shoulder and said, "You may not have come from us, but you are our son. You and Hermione are both our children."

"Just like Teddy, Harry," Molly said. "He may not be yours, but you already treat him like your son."

"Yeah," Harry said, smiling. "Just like Teddy."

* * *

><p>The day progressed slowly. Several tasks were done throughout the day, with everyone trying to keep their minds off of tomorrow.<p>

As the day passed on, Harry was growing more nervous. He would soon see his godson for the very first time, and have the same talk with Andromeda that he had with Molly and Arthur this morning.

Sure enough, around three-o-clock, the fireplace roared to life and Andromeda stepped through.

"Hello, everyone."

"Hello, Andromeda!" several voices said back. Andromeda walked up to Harry.

"Hello, Harry."

"Andromeda," he replied back, staring at the small bundle in her arms.

"Kids, let's give them some privacy," Arthur said, gesturing to the kitchen. Everyone followed, and soon the room was empty except for the three of them.

"Would you like to hold him?" she asked, gently bouncing Teddy in her arms. Harry nodded, unable to find his voice. He walked over to the couch, sat down, and adjusted himself so he can hold Teddy.

Then Andromeda put Teddy in his arms.

He was finally here, holding his godson for the very first time. He felt happy, yet he felt incredibly sad at the same time.

Teddy was an orphan.

"He's beautiful," Harry said, looking at Teddy's little face. He was having a hard time tell who he looked like more: Remus or Tonks. With Teddy having blue hair, and an unknown eye color since he was asleep, he was struggling to figure out which one he looked like more.

"He sure is. It's hard to tell at times, but I think he favors Nymphadora."

Harry let out a sigh, and began to talk. "You wanted to talk to me."

"Yes," she said sadly, staring down at her grandson as she did so. "I was there when he was born. I personally heard them both say that they wanted you to raise Teddy if something were to happen to him. Legally speaking, you and I are his guardians. Since you are his godfather, you have custody."

"I've been thinking nonstop about this decision," Harry said, not taking his eyes off of his godson. "And now that I have officially met him, this decision just got a whole lot harder. I've decided to give you full custody of Teddy, Andromeda. While I want to have custody and I want to take him and raise him, I am not ready. I'm not ready to be a father, I have so many things I have to work out. I may want to finish Hogwarts, then I'll be starting a career.

"I know that I'm making this decision because it's the best for both me and Teddy, but I do feel awful. I've felt like this for a while now, but I feel like I'm letting Remus and Tonks down."

"You're doing what's best, Harry. You're just a kid yourself. If you're not ready to take care of Teddy, you're not ready. Remus and Dora would understand and agree with your decision if they were here. I will raise Teddy, but so will you. We will do it together. And anytime you want to take him for the night, or longer, you are welcome. Don't hesitate to ask."

Harry smiled, and said, "Thank you for understanding."

"Would you like some time alone?"

"Yeah," Harry said, gently bouncing Teddy in his arms.

"I'll just be in the kitchen if you need anything."

"Thank you," he said to her as she passed by. He waited for a few seconds before he began to talk.

"Hi, Teddy. I'm Harry. I'm your godfather."

He watched as Teddy let own a yawn, then opened his eyes. Blue. Just like his hair.

"I can't believe that I'm finally here holding you. What should be a happy occasion is actually a sad one. I look at you, and I see myself in you. A child who will grow up without his parents.

"I'm sorry that I can't take care of you much. I hope that you day you will understand. But the decision I have made really is the best decision for you, regardless of how I feel about it. You need to be with Andromeda. That doesn't mean that I'm going to ignore you. I'm going to be right there, all the time. Whenever you need me, I'm there. You can stay the night and I'll take care of you. Your grandmother and I are going to work together, and maybe someday when I got my life in order you can come and live with me. That's your decision, though."

As Harry finished talking, his eyes watered as he watched what Teddy was doing. His blue hair changed to jet black, and his blue eyes changed to emerald. Harry chuckled, not believing that Teddy had just done that.

"Wish I had that talent, little guy. You're very lucky. You remind me a lot of your mum when you do that."

Harry gently removed one of his hands from under Teddy, making sure that he was still secure in his other arm. He put his finger out and watched as Teddy grabbed on to it.

"Maybe the reason this is so hard for me is because I never really got to know my godfather. He was framed, and locked up for twelve years. When I finally met him he was the run, and I didn't get to see him. I only knew him for two years before he was killed. Now, I see my own godson with a very familiar situation and it reminds me of that, I suppose."

Teddy continued to play with Harry's finger, and Harry let out a small smile. Yes, their lives wound up very similar, but their upbringings will be nothing similar. Harry's family didn't care about him, and he was raised badly. Teddy has people who will love and care for him and raise him up right.

"We may be similar, but how we were raised will not be."

* * *

><p>"How come Harry didn't tell me that he was Teddy's godfather?" Ginny asked, sounding hurt.<p>

"He's been a little busy, Ginny," Hermione snapped, staring at the trees in the distance. Seeing her expression, Hermione softened, and said, "I'm sorry. I should've said that."

"It's ok. So, um, how have you two been?"

"We've been good," Ron replied, looking at Hermione. She gave him a small smile. "We were concerned about you being at Hogwarts."

"It was a long year," Ginny replied, sighing. "I don't want to talk about it. I was so relieved when the three of you showed up, because that meant that everything would soon be over with."

"We're sorry, Ginny," Hermione said, moving closer to her and wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

"As your big brother, all I want to do is go and hurt the people who have hurt you. It's all in the past, now, though. We just need to try and move on and not think about it."

"I agree with you, Ron," Hermione said.

"Do either one of you know how Harry survived again?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and shook their heads. That question had been going through both of their heads, but with everything that has been occurring they haven't had the chance to ask Harry. Now, Teddy was here and all of Harry's attention would be diverted to him.

"That's a question for later, Ginny. For now, Harry needs space."

"Speaking of space, Hermione, what happened between you and Harry? He said that he and Ron went to get you then he said he up and left."

"When did you talk to Harry?" Hermione asked, wondering what might have transpired between the two of them.

"Yesterday. He came here, looking extremely frustrated. I left him alone for a while then I went upstairs to see what happened."

"What'd he say?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione.

"He said that there was something bothering Hermione, but she wouldn't tell him what it was. He told me that he got frustrated, and that he walked out on Hermione even though he shouldn't've. He felt bad."

"We talked," Hermione answered back, looking at the ground. "I apologized, and so did he."

"Harry and I talked as well," Ginny said, looking happy, which made Hermione's stomach tighten. "We decided to get back together."

Hermione felt like someone punched her. She had no idea why she was feeling like that, either. Harry told her yesterday they had kissed, so she should have expected them to get back together eventually, but it just hit her that Harry was back with Ginny.

"Congrats, little sis. I'm happy for you."

"Really?" she asked, surprised. "Last year you wanted to punch him."

Ron shrugged, looking at Hermione, who still hadn't looked up from the ground. "I guess I've changed. You and Harry deserve to be happy."

Ginny looked between them, and said, "Wait a minute! Are you two dating?"

"I've got to go," Hermione said, not wanting to hear any more of the conversation. Ron and Ginny looked confused, but allowed her to go back into the house without question.

"She's been bonkers lately," Ron said, shaking his head.

"She's dating you. She's going to be bonkers."

Ron blushed and glared at his little sister.

* * *

><p>Completely forgetting that Harry was alone with Teddy in the living room, Hermione barged in on them, stopping immediately when she saw the two sitting on the couch.<p>

"I'm sorry, Harry. I forgot you were in here. I'll just leave."

"No, it's ok. I've had my personal time with him. Come, sit down."

She sat down next to him and stared at Teddy. The very first thing she noticed was that Teddy seemed to resemble Harry. His hair was jet black and he had the same green eyes that Harry held.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that he was yours."

"He is mine," Harry said, smiling down at Teddy. "He's my boy."

He looked over at Hermione and asked, "Would you like to hold him?"

"Sure," she said, and adjusted herself. He put Teddy in her arms.

"Hi there, little guy. I guess I'm your Aunt Hermione. You're very cute, you know."

Harry smiled at Hermione. "I was talking to him and he changed his looks to look like me."

"That's incredible," Hermione said, staring down at him.

"Yeah," Harry replied, still watching the two of them.

"So, the real reason why you want your own flat?"

Harry smiled at her and said, "This little guy is one of the reasons. I could take care of him without disrupting an entire household."

"I understand."

There was silence for a few moments while they both watched Teddy. A nagging in Hermione's mind made her ask the question she knew she would regret.

"Harry, about you and Ginny-"

"What about us?"

Hermione, looking straight at Harry, shook her head and said, "Congratulations. She just told me the two of you got back together."

"Thanks."

"Are you happy with her?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer but feeling as though she should ask anyway.

"I'm very happy, Hermione. I enjoy every minute that I am with her."

Hermione nodded, biting her lip to prevent from saying or doing anything that would cause Harry to question her.

She knew all along that she wouldn't be able to be with Harry, but now that she has officially heard the news, it made her extremely upset.

That is why she was glad when Ron and Ginny stepped into the room. It was a nice distraction, because Ginny took Teddy from her and she excused herself, deciding to go to her room for some privacy.

She was now fully aware of her feelings for Harry, and no matter how hard she tried to ignore them, they continued to push their way to the surface. Each time they did, they pushed even harder at her.

Hard enough to push her to the brink of insanity.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I do not own anything.**

**To those of you who may have read this story when it was updated earlier, I forgot to put a page break in a certain spot in this story that sets the next chapter up. I apologize ahead of time and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, sorry. **

"I heard that you wanted to talk to me, Kingsley," Harry said, walking down the stairwell to meet Kingsley in the living room.

The funerals had been earlier that day, and since then most of the Weasley family had been in their bedrooms, mourning over the loss of their son or brother. Harry and Hermione hadn't left Ron and Ginny's side much until Harry was called downstairs to meet with Kingsley.

"I did. I need to speak with you about a couple of things."

"What is that, minister?" Harry grinned, sitting across from him. Kingsley chuckled.

"I've heard that you've always wanted to be an Auror, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Since I became minister, one of the first things I have been establishing is something that I know you will love to hear. I have been working with Minerva McGonagall on this, and she was very pleased to hear this new."

"And that would be?"

"I am allowing anyone who fought in the war to be automatically entered into the Auror's training without the completion of their N.E.W.T.s. That means that you will be allowed to enter as early as June without having to finish Hogwarts."

"Whoa," Harry replied, ducking his face into his hands. "And how long does the program take?"

"Three years. You could officially become an Auror by your 21st birthday."

"That's almost too good to pass up," Harry replied, leaning back in his chair. "And June would be the starting date?"

"I'm trying to get the Ministry cleared and repaired as soon as possible. We have to go through all of our previous Aurors and make sure they still qualify for the position. After that, we're opening applications for people who wish to become one. And Harry, I would love for you and Ron to be a part of the department. We need people like the two of you in there. Get the department and the world cleaned up."

"Gosh, Kingsley, I really want this opportunity. I'm sure Ron would as well. But Teddy-"

"Will be fine with Andromeda, Harry. Speaking of, I've also heard that you plan on giving her full custody of him."

"I was considering it, yes."

"Can I give you some advice?" he waited for Harry's nod before continuing. "If I was in your situation, I would go for partial custody."

"Partial custody?"

"Partial custody when is you share custody of a child with another. If you apply for partial custody, you would get just as many rights to Teddy as Andromeda does. Say you apply for the program, then Andromeda can take care of Teddy, and if you decide to take care of him when you return, you can work that out and you would be able to as well. It would be in Teddy's best interests."

"I like that idea, Kingsley. Thank you so much."

"No problem there, kid. Talk to Ron for me, ok? I have to get back to the ministry and I didn't want to talk to him today, with the funerals and all."

"I'll talk to him, Kingsley."

"Thank you. Owl me in a couple of days with your decisions. I really have to leave now, but I'll see you soon, Harry."

"Thank you, Kingsley, for everything. I am seriously considering taking that opportunity."

"And I am glad to hear that. We need people like the two of you."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Hermione said, walking into Ron's bedroom.<p>

He was lying across his bed, staring straight up at the ceiling. He was silent, but she could tell that his eyes were bloodshot.

And her heart broke as she saw him.

"Hi," he replied, slowly turning his head to look at her. She walked over to his bed and sat down on the side of it, gently taking his hand in hers.

"How are you feeling?"

"I don't really know how I'm feeling, to be bloody honest. We buried my brother earlier today, and I feel like I'm here yet I'm not here at the same time."

"I miss him too, Ron. I know that this must be very hard for you."

"I just can't accept the fact that I'll never be able to talk to him again. I still can't get it through my mind that he's really gone."

"I wish that I could tell you different, Ron. I really do."

Ron suddenly sat up in his bed, and Hermione jumped back, a little surprised. His hands immediately went to her face and he looked straight into her eyes.

"I'm glad I still have you, Hermione. I don't know what would have happened had I lost you."

Before Hermione could react, Ron's lips pressed against hers. Frozen for a second over what was occurring, she gently kissed him back.

After a moment, she felt him begin to push her backwards on the bed. She was now fully aware of what was going on as she tried to break the kiss, but found that Ron was clinging on to her.

"Ron, Ron stop."

She gently pushed him away, and he finally came to realization. Looking both guilty and embarrassed, he got off of her and backed away.

"Hermione, oh Merlin, I'm so sorry. I don't know-"

"Shh," he said, getting up off his bed and sitting down next to him. She gently took him into her arms and gave him a quick hug. "You're sad, Ron. It's ok. I know you didn't mean to do it."

Ducking his head and placing his hands behind it, he said, "This is so hard, Hermione. It feels like there's a part of me that's gone. Now I do a stupid stunt like this, and I've probably lost you because of it."

"No, Ron. I'm right here. I'm not leaving you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She leaned down and gave him a soft kiss, assuring him that she was right by his side. He gently pulled away and leaned his head against hers.

"Will you please tell me what is going on with you lately? Why won't you tell us?"

"Ron-"

"Hermione, you can tell me."

"No, I can't."

"Why?"

She stared at him, knowing that he brought this question up again to keep his mind off of Fred.

"Because," she started, somehow finding her voice to do so, "if I do tell, it would ruin everything."

"How?" he asked, more concerned than ever.

A knock at the door interrupted them, and Hermione was very grateful. Seeing his nod, she walked over and opened it, not surprised to see Harry standing on the other side of it.

"I'm sorry, I thought this was Ron and I's room. I'll go check again."

She gave him a look and he grinned, while Ron let out a small chuckle in the background.

"If it's your room, then why are you knocking?"

"Ah! Good question. Why I love our little chats, Hermione, I would actually like to talk to the two of you."

"About what, mate?" Ron asked, moving over on the bed while Hermione sat next to him. Harry pulled the chair up and sat down on it.

"I just had the most interesting talk with Kingsley. He's so desperate to get the ministry cleaned out and get new Aurors in there that he's allowing anyone who fought in the war to enter the Auror's program at the start of June, without the completion of N.E.W.T.s. We wouldn't have to go back to Hogwarts."

"June?" Hermione asked, in complete shock. Harry nodded.

"Yup. He personally came and talked to me a little while ago. McGonagall told him that we were interested it in Hogwarts, and he's hoping that we'll consider taking the job."

"How long would it take?"

"Three years," Harry replied, fiddling his wand in his hand. "He said that we could officially become Aurors shortly before my 21st birthday."

"Bloody hell!" Ron replied, "That's way too hard to pass up, mate."

"So the two of you are actually considering not finishing your education?"

"What's the point of going back when we can start the career we want to start without having to finish school?" Ron replied, staring straight at her.

"I think the two of you should go back!"

"Hermione, you know just as much as we do that it's pointless for us to go back. You should join us."

"I've never wanted to be an Auror, Harry. You know that. I have no interest."

"You break my heart, Hermione," he grinned, grabbing his chest. She rolled her eyes.

"And yet you're still standing, Harry."

"Seriously, though. What do you want to do?"

"Go back to school, and go from there," she replied, staring at the wall past Harry to avoid his eyes.

"You'll be the only one of us going back, with the exception of Ginny."

"Then it looks like I'm going back without the two of you," she replied, turning her back to them.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, trying to find the right words to say to her. They knew that she was disappointed that they were not returning to school.

"Hermione, I really want to do this. Ron?" seeing his nod, Harry continued on. "We can't pass this opportunity up. I know that you feel like you'll be alone, but Ginny, Luna, Neville, they'll all be there as well. I'm sorry that we can't be there, but we'll write to write as much as we can. We'll still see each other on break. We need to do this, Hermione. We have to do this."

"I know you do," she replied, her back still turned toward them. "Doesn't mean that I have to like it, of course."

"Aww, there's our Hermione!" Ron said, getting up to hug her. Harry did the same until she was squashed in-between them, feeling quite uncomfortable.

"Will you two get off of me please?" she asked, struggling to get out but finding herself closer and closer to Harry.

Hermione realized that her feelings for Harry were increasing ever since her initial discovery, and that was worrying her more than anything. She really was afraid that everything would fall apart if anyone found out.

One thing she was quickly realizing was this: the more her feelings grew for Harry, the less they became for Ron.

She couldn't explain it. The very first time she kissed Ron, it felt right, like it was meant to happen. She wasn't sure if it was because they had just escaped death, or if it was because they were actually meant to be. Now, kissing Ron just felt awkward to her.

And the more she tried to deny it, the more she wanted to kiss Harry.

Never once had she had these feelings for him. Even when they were alone in the forest, she never had them.

Now, days after the war and both of them with respective partners, she had feelings for him.

Looking up, she noticed that Harry's eyes were looking into hers. There was something there that she couldn't quite identify, but she found that turning away wasn't an option at the moment.

Ron released the hug, and Harry and Hermione snapped back to reality. Both of them being caught up in the moment had made them forget that Ron was still in the room, unaware of what was actually going on.

"How are you feeling, mate?" Harry asked, stepping away from Hermione and rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's hard, Harry. I still can't get it through my mind that I'm never going to see him again. Any of them again, for that matter."

"It's very hard, Ron. It'll get harder before it gets better, I'm afraid. Hermione and I, we're here for you, mate. Whenever you need us."

"Absolutely," she replied.

"Thanks," Ron said, sitting down on his bed again. "Can we changed the subject? I've been trying to keep my mind off of it all day."

"What do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked, sitting next to him on the bed.

Ron looked up at Harry, and asked, "Where did you go before you told Hermione and I you were going to the forest?"

Hermione also looked up at Harry, wondering the same question but not wanting to question him. Sighing, Harry nodded and sat down in the chair he had pulled up earlier.

"I went to McGonagall's office to view the memories that Snape had left for me. I discovered something about Snape that I never knew about."

"What was it?"

"Snape was in love with my mum."

Ron's jaw dropped, and Hermione had a petrified look on her face.

"Snape was in love with Lily?" Ron asked, still trying to grasp the concept.

"Yeah. They knew each other since before Hogwarts."

"How did you take that?" Hermione asked.

"Not well. I'm still in shock but I guess it all makes sense. They were friends at Hogwarts, despite the fact that he was in Slythern and she was in Gryffindor. That is, until they're fifth year when my dad and Sirius decided to bully Snape, and my mum came to his defense."

"When did you find that out?"

"Fifth year," Harry replied, looking down at the ground, "when Snape was trying to teach me occlumency. I took a peek in his pensive and that memory was showing. Sirius and dad were hanging Snape upside down using the levicorpus charm. My mum was furious when she found out. Then Snape called her a mudblood, and I guess that was the final straw for her. They stopped being friends after that.

"Snape never stopped loving her, though. When my parents got together is when Snape joined the Voldemort, I believe. Snape was also the one who overheard the prophecy and alerted Voldemort, unaware that he just put my parents and I at risk. When he heard that Voldemort was going to go after my family, he went straight to Dumbledore and begged him to protect her, despite the fact that she was with my father.

"Dumbledore made an agreement. If he sent my parents and I into hiding, then Snape would have to work for him. Work as a double-agent for him. So, he did. Keeping his promise, Dumbledore hid the two families that the prophecy could have pertained to: my family, and Neville's family.

"Snape then returned to Voldemort and begged him not to kill my mum. He could kill me, and dad, but he wanted her to be spared. Somehow, he got Voldemort to agree with him, and Voldemort was going to spare her.

"Then that night happened. Voldemort fell, and my parents were killed. Dumbledore offered Snape protection by offering him a teaching position at Hogwarts, in exchange for my protection. He told Snape to honor her by protecting her son. So, he did. Snape took the job."

"Is that why Snape hated you? Because of your parents?"

"Yes. He was conflicted. He saw my dad, the man he hated, shine through me. But he also saw my mum in my eyes, and he reminded him greatly of her. Despite how he treated me, he still protected me all these years.

"He's the one that sent the doe to the forest so we could find the sword. My mum's patronus was a doe, and so was Snape's."

"Whoa," Ron said, blinking his eyes.

"Yeah."

"So, how did you find out that you were a Horcrux?"

"Through Snape's memories," Harry replied. "I don't know when, but he and Dumbledore had a talk one night. Dumbledore told Snape that I was a Horcrux, and that Voldemort had to kill me in order for it to be destroyed. Snape got mad at him, saying that he led a lamb to slaughter. Dumbledore told him that, when the time was right, Snape was to tell me the truth and that Voldemort had to kill me.

"So, after viewing the memories, I found the two of you, and I went to the forest. He killed me, and the Horcrux was destroyed."

"So, how did you survive?" Hermione asked, listening intently to his story.

He smiled, and told them about how he was able to survive the killing curse again. She expressly heard him when he mentioned that he was thinking about someone before he went to the forest.

_'__Cleary he meant Ginny,' _she thought.

He finished with the story, and Ron immediately said, "Bloody hell, mate."

"Harry," Hermione said, "that is the craziest story I have ever heard."

Harry and Ron laughed, and Hermione joined them.

"That's my life, Hermione. A very crazy life."

"And you dragged us for the adventure," Ron said. "Hey, how's Ginny doing, mate? I haven't seen her since…"

"She's…ok. She fell asleep a while ago, and I didn't have the heart to wake her. That's about the same time that Kinglsey came over."

"It's best to let her sleep," Ron said, turning his head toward the direction of Ginny's room. "I'm going to check on George. Thanks for helping me cheer up."

"We're here for you."

"Always, Ron."

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see Harry's head snap back up and look at her. She looked at him confused but he just shrugged.

"See you soon."

With that, Ron walked out of the door and up to George's room. Harry and Hermione sat in awkward silence for a moment.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to go outside for a while? To get some fresh air?"<p>

"Yeah," Hermione replied, getting up and following him out the door. They walked outside and noticed that the sun was beginning to set. It was a bit chilly, but otherwise a perfect night.

Harry led them to the area where they play quidditich at. Conjuring a blanket, he set it on the ground and motioned with his arm for her to sit.

"You're such a gentleman," she grinned, sitting down on the blanket. He grinned back.

"I try to be."

He sat down beside her and stared up at the sky. She turned her head toward him and smiled, knowing that Harry enjoyed staring up at the stars.

"It's been such a long day, you know?"

"Yeah," she said, turning her head to stare straight out into the distance. "The funerals were so hard. I had no idea how to comfort Ron."

"We just have to be there for them." he turned his head to meet her, and began to talk again. "When do you want to go to Australia? You need to bring your parents back, Hermione."

"I know. When do you have the custody meeting?"

"Tomorrow at ten."

"After that, can we go? I want my parents to come home, Harry. I'm ready to go get them."

"Absolutely. If you're ready, we'll go."

"Thank you, Harry."

Silence filled them as they watched the sky go dark. Their thoughts were focused on all that has occurred the last couple of days. To Hermione, it felt like it had been a long couple of days since the war ended, filled with confusing feelings, funerals and a godchild.

Harry turned his head toward Hermione and smiled at her, grateful that she was still at his side through everything that has happened. She's never left it and he knows that she never will, no matter where life takes them.

She turned her head and smiled back at him. As he stared into her eyes, it felt like a strong pull was pulling him toward her. Without knowing what he was doing, he leaned forward until he was an inch away.

Hermione watched what he was doing, shocked, knowing that she should stop him, but didn't feel like she should. He stopped, and without thinking, she put her hands on the side of his face and pressed her lips to his…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: In the last chapter, I forgot to put a page break in near the end of the chapter that sets this chapter up. I apologize, but nothing has been changed from the chapter. Just forgot a page break. **

**I own nothing.**

Harry awoke with a start, looking around to find his glasses off the nightstand. He put them on and looked at the watch that Molly gave him, noting to himself that it was just slightly past two in the morning.

Running his hands through his head, he pushed his sheets off his bed and climbed out of it, sneaking quietly past Ron, who was snoring at the top of his lungs. He walked downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, downing it quickly. He then cleaned the glass using his wand and went into the living room, sitting down on the couch.

_'__I just had a dream about Hermione. My best friend Hermione. And I have a girlfriend….'_

He had no idea why he had this dream. He hadn't even seen Hermione since he had the talk with her and Ron. After their moment which nothing was said between them, she had promptly returned to the room she shared with Ginny and, according to Ginny, reread The Tales of the Beedle and the Bard.

Harry had decided to turn in early, knowing that he probably wouldn't be sleeping much. He hadn't expected to have this dream, though. The dream that he knew would shake up his entire life.

_'__Why would I have a dream about Hermione? I don't even like her in that way, do I?'_

He had never thought of Hermione more than a sister. She was always there for him when he needed her, never left his side no matter what happened between them.

She was with Ron, he was with Ginny. There's no reason for him to be having dreams like this.

Yet, he did. And he knew that it had to mean something if he was having it.

_'__It seemed all too real,'_ he thought, the dream replaying in his head. _'I'm with Ginny, not Hermione. Why am I dreaming about kissing Hermione?'_

"Harry?"

_'__Speaking of,' _Harry thought, turning his head toward the stairwell.

"Gin? What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," Ginny replied walking down the stairway. She sat beside him on the couch and looked out the window. "I can't stop thinking about Fred."

"You know, when I was getting over Sirius, I always tried to think about the good times with him. I know there wasn't a lot of them but I always focused on that. I guessed it helped me move on."

"Will you hold me?" she asked, looking at his face.

"Of course," he replied, holding his arms out to her. She leaned into his embrace and looked up at the ceiling, smiling in content.

"What are you doing awake, Harry?"

"I couldn't sleep either," he replied, turning his head to look out the window. His mind was still reeling from the dream.

"Bad dream?"

"No, I just couldn't sleep."

They were silent for the minutes that followed. Harry's thoughts floated back to the dream, and he couldn't believe that he was thinking about something like that.

_'__Was it supposed to mean something? When you have a dream about your best friend, does it mean something?'_

He had gotten back together with Ginny two nights ago, but the minutes they spent together didn't quite feel the same as they did when they dated previously. He originally thought that maybe they needed to get to know each other again and give it some time, but now he was wondering if something-or someone-was the reason they weren't connecting.

Ginny's soft breathing made him aware that she had fallen asleep. Knowing better than to let her sleep on the couch, he gently picked her up and carried her back to her room, noting how light she was.

The room was dark, but the light from the moon made him detect Ginny's bed. He walked over and tucked in her, whispering goodnight after he did. His eyes moved to the other side of the room to the bed that was sitting over there, and, without realizing what he was doing, he began to walk over to it.

Hermione was sound asleep, her breathing soft. Her hair was tied back, but still thrown over the pillow. Her hands were tucked underneath her head, and a small smile lit up her face.

He had never seen anything so beautiful.

That dream was still floating through his head. The dream that had confused his mind since it occurred. He had kissed Hermione in it. Even though it was just a dream, it felt too real. Now, staring at her while she slept, he felt something tingle inside of him,

_'__I'm falling for Hermione,' _he thought, backing away from her bed slowly. _'The same thing happened when I was falling for Ginny.'_

Quickly turning away, he quietly walked out of the room and shut their door. He stood on the outside of it, breathing heavily as he did so.

_'__I like Hermione.'_

* * *

><p>"This is it," Hermione said, reading the piece of parchment that she was holding.<p>

They looked up at the one story house, all three of them rereading the parchment to make sure it was correct.

They had arrived in Ballarat, Australia about an hour ago. Harry arrived back from the custody hearing and saw Hermione staring at a picture of her and her parents. He had picked the frame up, stared at it for a second, then ran upstairs to get Ron.

After quickly informing Ron, Ron agreed with him and together they convinced Hermione to take them to Australia to retrieve her parents. She was happy, and after she apparated Ron to Ballarat, she came back for Harry, and apparated him there as well.

"This is it," Hermione said again, taking a deep breath.

"You can do this, Hermione," Harry replied, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"We're right behind you," Ron replied.

"Thank you," she replied, turning her head back to the door. She slowly walked up to it and knocked, hoping more than anything that her parents were home. After a moment, the door opened and her father appeared, a graceful smile on his face.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

"Hi," Hermione replied, not seeming to find her voice. "My name is Hermione Granger. I really need to speak to you and your wife."

"I'm sorry, but we don't know you."

"Yes, you do. If I could please talk to you, I'll explain everything."

He studied her for a moment, before pressing open the door and stepping aside. They all walked in and stopped at the doorway, watching as Hermione's father shut the door.

"I'll go get my wife. Have a seat on the couch, I'll be right back."

He walked into the kitchen. Hermione turned to Harry and Ron.

"Thank you for being here with me. I don't think I could have done this on my own."

"Aren't we to do everything together? Isn't that what McGonagall always told us?" Ron grinned. Hermione laughed.

"Yes, I suppose she has."

Hermione's father returned, followed by her mother right behind him. The three of them introduced themselves to her before her parents sat on the couch, looking confused at them.

"You may think you don't know me, but you do. My name is Hermione. I'm your daughter."

"I think you're mistaken, sweetie. We don't have any children."

"Yes, you do," Hermione replied, her eyes drifting between her two parents. "I will tell you all about it, but first I have to do something."

She pulled out her wand, and pointed it at her father. Her parents looked petrified, wondering what was going to happen to them. Hermione then said an incantation, and after a moment he grabbed for his head. Hermione then turned to her mother and said the incantation, her eyes watering as she watched both of her parents clutch their heads in pain.

Harry, noticing this, walked up to her and grasped her hand, giving her comfort. She nodded her head and let go, watching as he retook his spot next to Ron.

After a moment, her father looked up, studying his daughter as though this is the very first time he had ever seen her.

"Hermione?" he said, standing up to meet her. Hermione nodded.

"Hi, dad."

He hugged her, and she hugged back, burying her head into his chest. Her mother stood up a moment later, taking her daughter into her arms.

"Ron, we should give them a minute," Harry said, gesturing to the empty room down the hall. Ron nodded. They walked into the room and shut the door.

"That has to be hard for her," Ron said, leaning up against the wall.

"She's back with them. We're going to take them home where they belong. Hopefully, they won't ever have to leave again."

Ron smiled, and nodded in agreement. "Not with you around, mate."

The door opened, and Hermione stepped through. "You guys can come back. I'm ready to talk to them."

They all three walked out into the living room, where Mr. and Mrs. Granger were waiting with tea.

"Mum, dad, do you remember Ron and Harry?"

"Vaguely," Mr. Granger said, shaking both of their hands. "I'm Steven, and this is my wife, Angela."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said, shaking hands with Angela.

"Such manners," Angela replied, smiling at Harry before shaking hands with Ron.

Harry smiled at her and sat down on the couch, accepting the cup of tea that was offered to him. As soon as everyone was comfortable, Hermione began to tell her parents of what had occurred over the past year.

As she finished, she found them staring at her, both in shock and amazement of what their daughter had just told them.

"So, this man, is he gone?"

Hermione looked up at Harry and smiled at him. "Yes, he's gone."

"And you both are safe to return to London," Harry replied.

"Hermione has been desperate to see you again. Harry and I thought it would be best to come today."

"Mum and dad, if you're ready, I would love for you to come home."

"We would love to go home, darling."

* * *

><p>After helping Hermione move her parents back home, she made the decision that she wanted to stay with them for the night. Harry was more nerved by the news than Ron was, but accepted the decision anyway, knowing that it's what she was wanting to do.<p>

Harry, meanwhile, had other plans.

After the hearing, Harry had asked Kingsley about available flats. Kingsley informed him about wizard apartments that sat close to the Ministry of Magic, and even offered Harry a look-around with him.

"This is it," Kingsley said, opening the door that read "3". "You know, I stayed in this apartment building before the war started. It's a nice building, and a great place to help raise Teddy in."

"It looks amazing," Harry said, taking a look around.

"It had three bedrooms, and a working fireplace for floo connection."

"This place is great, Kingsley. Thank you for helping me find it."

"Trust me, Harry, when you return from training each and every night, you're going to want your own place to crash and relax. It's vigorous, but with everything you've been through, it shouldn't be too difficult."

"I've always wanted to be an Auror, Kingsley. I can't imagine doing anything else."

"And you'll be a good one, at that. You can help me reorganize everything and get it back to the way it should be."

"One step at a time."

"So, are Ron and Hermione going to live with you? I swear the three of you can't be broken up to save your lives."

Harry laughed, then shook his head no. "Actually, Ron said he wasn't quite ready to leave home yet. I expected that, with Fred passing away. It's just Hermione and I."

"Well, that must be a first."

He met with the supervisor and signed all the paperwork, ending up with the keys to the apartment. He now had his very own place.

With Hermione, of course.

_'__I'm living with Hermione, alone. This could create a problem.'_

* * *

><p>Harry quietly knocked on Ron's door, needing to talk with Ron as quickly as possible. The door opened and Ron stood, quite confused.<p>

"This is your room, too, you know. You don't need to knock."

"Oh, right," Harry said, standing there trying to process what Ron had just said.

"Is something wrong with you, mate?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"The apartment. Me and Hermione living alone."

"Ah, that," Ron said, sitting down on his bed. "You thought I'd be less trusting of that, didn't you?"

"Yes, actually. You're quite ok of your girlfriend living _alone_ with me, when you accused us of being together about six months ago. You don't have a problem with that what-so-ever?"

"I have a little bit of a problem with it," Ron replied, looking down at the ground. "But, I trust Hermione, and I trust you. The two of you lived alone in that tent until the day I came back and nothing happened. I expect the same to happen here. I'm trusting you, mate. Please don't let me down."

Harry nodded his head at Ron, thankful that his friend has so much trust in him.

"I promise you, Ron. Nothing will happen between me and Hermione."

"Good," he said, getting off the bed and throwing a grin at him. "Because if you did, I would have to give you a nice punch in the face, right?"

"Yeah," Harry said, slightly frightened by Ron's threat.

_'__It doesn't help that I'm having feelings for Hermione.'_

* * *

><p>"Thank you, mum," Hermione said, taking the cup of tea from her mother. Hermione and Angela were sitting in the living room, while Steven was in his office, sorting through paperwork.<p>

"You're welcome, darling." She brought her cup of tea up to her lips, took a drink, the said, "So, your friends seem really nice."

"Yeah," Hermione smiled, taking a sip of her own tea.

"Harry-he seems real nice. What's the situation there?"

"Harry and I are just friends, mum. I'm actually dating Ron."

"Really? Are you happy?"

"Of course I am."

Angela studied her daughter, and after a moment she replied, "I don't think you are."

"What?" Hermione asked, laughing in surprise at her mother.

"I don't think you have feelings for Ron, do you?"

"Mum, I like Ron."

"Not as much as Harry. Hermione, they're not here. You can talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about, mum. I'm not in love with Harry."

"I didn't say anything about love," Angela replied, a smirk appearing across her face. Hermione froze, completely thrown off by what she just said.

"You love Harry, don't you?"

"Yes," Hermione replied, knowing that her mother broke down her wall she built up.

The word slipped right out of her mouth. She didn't know what made her just admit that she was in love with Harry, but she did.

Now that's it out, she somehow felt better.

_'__Since when did it turn from like to love? All this is happening way too fast!'_

Her mind was spinning so quickly that she couldn't process what was happening. She didn't realize that her feelings for Harry were so strong to the point where she _loved_ him.

"Hermione?"

"I love him, mum!"

Hermione stood up and started pacing around the living room, running her hands through her hair. Angela watched, smiling at her daughter as she did so.

"What do I do, mum? I have a boyfriend. Harry has a girlfriend. He doesn't even feel the same way about me."

"Relax, darling," Angela said, standing up and walking over to her daughter. She put her hands on Hermione's shoulders and forced her daughter to look up at her. "Do you want my honest opinion?"

Hermione nodded, and Angela continued. "If you're having these strong of feelings for Harry, then you need to break with Ron. As for Harry, never doubt what someone else may be feeling. He could be falling for you, too, right under your nose."

"Ron and I just got together," Hermione said, falling back onto the couch. "We've barely dated a week. Immediately after we kissed I started having feelings for Harry. That makes me the worst person alive."

"No, it doesn't. Kissing Ron must have made you realize that you don't have any feelings for him. It happens to a lot of people, Hermione. They may think they love one person, when, in reality, they actually love someone else. Ron may like you, darling, but, if you don't have feelings back, you need to end things with him. Don't keep pretending that things are ok when they're not."

"I guess that makes sense," Hermione said, so quietly that her mother barely heard her. "Right after I kissed Ron, I thought Harry was going to die, mum. That's when all this started, I believe."

"Kissing Ron, then the fear of losing Harry, must have been what triggered it. You realized that you didn't love Ron the way that you love Harry. It's amazing what comes to the surface when we fear that we may lose someone."

"The problem is-you're right, mum. I should break-up with Ron, but I know the problems that will come with it, and that's scaring me more than anything."

"If Ron's a true friend, he will understand."

A knock at the door caused both of them to jump. Angela set down her cup of tea and went over to open it.

"Harry! What a wonderful surprise."

"Hello, Mrs. Granger. Can I speak to Hermione?"

"Of course. She's right in here. Come on in. Call me Angela, by the way."

She closed the door behind her and led Harry to the living room, where Hermione wore a face of shock, but happiness.

"Hi, Harry. What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I should have asked, but I have some great news."

"I'll leave you two alone," Angela said. "Would you like to stay for dinner, Harry? It should be ready in a half-hour."

"Uh, sure. Thank you."

"Absolutely. I'll go work on it."

As soon as she disappeared, Hermione gestured for Harry to sit down, and he did.

"What's going on, Harry?"

"When I went to the custody hearing, Hermione, Kingsley told me about apartments for witches and wizards near the Ministry of Magic. I went and looked at one with him and it was amazing. Three bedrooms and a fireplace for floo connection. I took it."

"Harry!" Hermione said, hugging her best friend tightly.

"The offer still stands, if you want to."

"I do," Hermione replied in an instant.

Harry pulled away and stared at her for a moment before saying, "Ron wants to stay with his family for now. I've already talked to him, and he seems fine with us living together-alone."

Hermione was silent as she took in what Harry said. She didn't realize that she would be living alone with Harry, and she was unsure of how this might her current situation.

"I would understand if you didn't want to live with me."

"I want to," Hermione replied, looking straight into his eyes. "I want to be your roommate."

_'__Well, I want to be more, but I know that that will never happen.'_

"That's wonderful!" Harry said, seeming happy, but terrified inside. He was thinking exactly what Hermione was thinking: how would their living situation affect his feelings for her?

"We're growing up, aren't we?"

"Afraid so, Hermione. We've never been children, though. We had to grow up way too quickly."

"That's true," she replied, fiddling with her hands. "Speaking of, I'm guessing the third bedroom is for Teddy?"

"You're very bright, you know that?" he said, grinning. She gave him a look. "Yes. The bedrooms aren't very big, but it'll suit the two of us plus Teddy when he comes over. And if Ron decides to live with us, I can move Teddy to my room and give Ron his room."

"You've thought this out, haven't you?" she said, turning her head and smiling at him.

"I've had enough of an uncertain future. Things are finally going straight, and I would love for them to stay that way."

"Dinner's ready, if you two are. I'm going to go get your father."

Hermione led Harry into the kitchen and sat opposite of him, her parents seated at the ends of the table. Angela served roast with a side of roasted vegetables and mashed potatoes. During dinner, Hermione had told him that her and Angela had gone to the muggle grocery store to get some food, while her father stayed back to get the house organized.

"So," Steven began putting down his silverware to talk. "What are your plans for the upcoming months?"

"I'm returning to school in September, dad," Hermione said, taking a bite of her vegetables after she had spoken.

"Wonderful, darling. You need to finish your education. And you, Harry?"

"I, um, I'm actually not going back to Hogwarts. Ron and I were offered jobs, and we accepted them."

"Without finishing your education?" Steve asked, looking at Harry.

"Yes. The jobs are offered to students who fought in the war who had an interest in becoming an Auror. We're allowed to start our training without having to finish Hogwarts. Ron and I begin training in June."

"That's quite an offer, but I still think you should finish school."

"Thank you, sir, I appreciate your concern," Harry said, smiling at Hermione. "Hermione's already scolded us for not finishing Hogwarts. I know that I need to do this, though. If I don't, I know I will regret it in the future."

"You're a man that likes to think ahead," Steven said, smiling at Harry. "I like that. I respect that."

Angela looked at Hermione, who immediately looked away from her mother and took another bite of her plate.

* * *

><p>"Will you make meals like that for me?" Harry joked, grinning at Hermione as he did so.<p>

"If you're lucky," she replied back, smiling at him.

"I look forward to it."

She smiled, giving him a hug when he walked over to the front door.

"Thank you for dinner," he said, slowly letting go of her. "It was delicious."

"No problem. I'm going to stay with my parents tonight, then I'll return to the Weasley's."

"Then you and I can start working on the apartment," he grinned, watching her smile back in return.

"Absolutely. I'll see you tomorrow, Harry. Go home and get some rest."

"You get some sleep, too, Hermione. Goodnight."

With that, Harry turned and walked out the door. Hermione stood, frozen to the spot that she was at.

_'__Was Harry flirting with me?'_

Shaking her head, she ditched the idea. Turning back to her room, her thoughts floated to Ron, and she was wondering how she was going to break things off with him without destroying everything.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I want to thank Jharry 1960 for helping me with this chapter. I struggled to write it, and jharry's advice really helped me. So, thank you again.**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>"What do you guys think?" Harry said, showing Ron, Hermione and Ginny the apartment. Hermione had arrived back from her parents' house midday, and Harry wanted to show his friends where he and Hermione were going to be living.<p>

"I love it, Harry," Hermione said, running her hand across the fireplace. "It's perfect."

"Really is nice, mate. You and Hermione, and Teddy of course, should be real happy here."

"The offer still stands, Ron," Harry said, walking up to Ron. "I can always put Teddy in my room, and that room is yours. Hermione and I would love to have you as a roommate."

Hermione nodded, and Ron smiled. "Thanks, but, after everything that's happened, I just want to stay with mum and dad for now. Maybe sometime, soon, though."

"We understand, Ron," Hermione said, squeezing his hand in support.

"So, when do you plan to move in?" Ginny asked, looking between Harry and Hermione, as though thinking something.

"Whenever Hermione's ready."

"As soon as we get furniture, we can."

"Then let's go get some furniture."

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ginny put the sheets and pillows on her bed, and her room was officially set up. She looked around, happy that she was going to be living here, yet sad, because she was going to be living with Harry, knowing she has feelings for him and nothing can be done.<p>

She looked up at Ginny, who was humming as she put the pillows into the pillowcases. Hermione knew that Harry was happy with Ginny, but the more she tried to deny it, the more Hermione knew she wasn't with Ron.

She knew that she had to break up with Ron, and soon. It wasn't fair to him that he thought he was in a happy relationship, when his girlfriend was actually in love with someone else. The main reason she hasn't broken things off with him yet is the fear of messing everything up.

"Hermione, can I talk to you?" Ginny asked, her voice a little unsure. Hermione nodded, and went over to shut the door.

"What about, Ginny?"

"You and Harry," she said, sitting down on the new bed.

"What about us?"

"I don't really know how I feel about the two of you living together."

Hermione sighed, and sat down beside Ginny on the bed. She knew that look that Ginny gave to her and Harry earlier meant that she was suspicious, and Hermione knew that this talk would be coming eventually.

"You think that something may happen between Harry and I, don't you?"

"Call me the paranoid girlfriend, but I just have that feeling that something might happen."

"So, what do you want from me, Ginny?"

"I just want you to assure me that nothing will happen, Hermione."

"Do you not trust Harry, Ginny? Or me, for that matter?"

"Of course I trust both of you!"

"Then why are we having this conversation?"

"Why are you getting so defensive? You have to understand this from my side, Hermione! My boyfriend is living with his best friend!"

Hermione turned, opened the door and walked out of it. She immediately went to the bathroom and shut the door, hoping that no one needed to come in anytime soon. She looked in the mirror and sighed, knowing what she needed to do before they got any further into this.

_'__I have to do this. It could ruin everything, but I have to.'_

"Thanks for helping, mate," Harry said, moving the crib up underneath the window.

"No problem. Exciting, isn't it? Having a place of your own."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"You know, mate, you didn't have to do this. My parents love you, you could have stayed as long as you wanted."

"I appreciate that, but I needed to do this. If I want to take care of my godson, which I do, I need a place of my own."

"Do my parents know?"

"Yes," Harry replied, smiling sadly as he put the sheet on the mattress. "Before I went to Hermione's parents' house, I told your parents about the apartment. They were sad, but they understood. Actually, I invited them to check it out after Hermione and I get it set up."

"I'm going to miss having you as a roommate. You know what we ought to do."

"What?" Harry asked, gently placing the mattress in the crib.

"We ought to send Ginny home, go out, get some firewhiskey and have a housewarming party. Just you, me and Hermione."

"As much fun as that sounds, I know that Hermione would not enjoy that, so I'm going to turn the offer down."

"Aw, c'mon, mate. Even if Hermione doesn't, you and I can still have a housewarming party."

Harry shook his head and laughed, knowing that Ron wasn't going to let this down.

"Fine, but if Hermione's against it, it's not happening."

"Deal."

"Let's go ask her," Harry said, and they both turned out of the room. They walked into Hermione's room and found Ginny sitting on the bed, her head down and a guilty expression on her face.

"Where's Hermione, Gin?"

"I may have made her mad," Ginny replied, lifting her head up.

"What'd you do?" Ron asked, squinting his eyes at his little sister.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You're going to," Ron replied back.

Ginny sighed, and said, "I might have mentioned the fact that Harry and Hermione were going to be here alone."

"Why would you mention that?" Harry asked, looking somewhat annoyed with her.

"Because it's my boyfriend living with his female best friend. I'm sorry if I have some concern with it. You should be concerned, too, Ronald. It's your girlfriend living with your _male _best friend!"

"Actually, as I already informed Harry, I don't have a problem with it. I trust them."

Ginny fell silent. Ron and Harry looked at each.

"Ron, will you give me and Ginny a moment, please."

"Yeah. Ginny, where's Hermione?"

"I think she's in the bathroom."

"I'll go talk to her."

Harry waited until Ron left before he began to talk. "Why did you bring that up, Ginny?"

"I'm sorry that I have some concerns, Harry."

"Do you not trust me?"

"What?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"Do you not trust me, Ginny?"

"Of course I trust you."

"Then why did you talk to Hermione about this?"

"Ron apparently talked to you. How is this any different?"

"You're wrong," Harry said. "I talked to Ron, because I wanted to make sure he was ok with Hermione and I living together. He said he was, because he trusts us. Apparently you don't, Ginny. If you were, you would've cornered Hermione about it."

"I do trust you."

"Why don't you just go home, Ginny."

"Harry, I-"

"Just go."

With that, Ginny, her eyes watering, got off the bed, went to the fireplace and went home. Harry sighed as he sat down on Hermione's bed, burying his face into his hands.

"Harry."

He looked up and saw Hermione standing there, looking at him with deep sympathy.

"Hey, Hermione. I'm sorry about what happened."

"I guess she has a right not to trust us."

"No, she doesn't," Harry replied, looking down at the floor. "We've been alone together before, and she's never had a problem with it."

Ron appeared in the doorway, and Harry immediately looked back up.

"Ron, go get some firewhiskey. We're having a housewarming party."

Ron grinned, while Hermione looked confused.

"What?"

"I told Harry that I should throw you guys a housewarming party, and I might have suggested some firewhiskey."

"Oh, no, you don't."

"Hermione, please. I think we all need this."

Seeing the look in Harry's eyes, she sighed, and said, "I think we do, too. Ron, why don't you and I go get some, and let's let Harry calm down."

"Let's go!" Ron said, rubbing his hands together. Hermione got off the couch and turned to look back at Harry, who smiled up at her.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to finish putting Teddy's room together while you guys go get that."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

She smiled back at him and turned to follow Ron. Harry heard the door open and close, then got up and walked back into the nursery.

_'__I'm getting this place ready for you, Teddy.'_

Hermione was the one who suggested what to get for Teddy. They had gotten him a crib, a changing table, a rocking chair, and a bassinet for the living room. Hermione said that it was a good start, and Harry agreed with her.

He had bought all of the furniture using the money that Sirius had left him. he knew that Hermione wasn't happy with him about it, and she already told him that she was going to pay him back for her share, which Harry had, of course, turned down.

_"__Sirius left me this money so I could be taken care of, Hermione. You don't need to pay me back," Harry said, gently putting his hands on her shoulders._

_"__Harry, I will pay you back."_

_"__No, you won't. I barely put a dent into that money, Hermione. I'm not concerned about it, and neither should you be. Sirius left it to me for this reason, and I'm using it for this reason. So, you could technically say that Sirius bought us our furniture."_

_She stared at him again, determined to continue until Harry gave in, but he also gave her the same look back, telling her that he wasn't going to back down. She sighed._

_"__Thank you, Harry."_

_"__You're welcome. Now, can we put this aside? You know I don't like talking about this."_

_"__Of course," she said, smiling at him._

He smiled at the memory, knowing beyond anything that Hermione would somehow find some way to pay him back.

Harry knew he was going to miss her when she left for Hogwarts. She would be gone until December, and he would be alone in the apartment until then. His mind then drifted back to Ginny, and he became frustrated.

_'__Why did Ginny say that?'_

He sighed, and sat down in the rocking chair. He was beginning to question his relationship with Ginny, and wondered if he shouldn't break things off with her. Ever since the dream about Hermione, the question has been plaguing him. After their fight tonight, Harry wondered if it was just time to end things, even if temporarily, until he was able to figure things out.

_'__I don't know what to do.'_

He sat, rocking, his mind focused on all the times he's spent with Hermione. He didn't even hear Ron and Hermione coming back until Ron called him into the living room.

"I got the firewhiskey, and Hermione picked up some dinner for us."

"Sweet. Which should we do first?"

Ron laughed, and they both met Hermione in the kitchen. They all grabbed their dinner and sat the table, eating and talking. When they were finished, Hermione pulled three glasses from the cabinets and poured the firewhiskey.

"I'm telling you two right now, this is my only glass."

"Fine, spoiler. Harry and I will drink it."

Ron grabbed the bottle and they all returned to the living room. He put the bottle on the coffee table and raised his glass, watching as Harry and Hermione did the same.

"To Harry and Hermione on your new apartment, and this new chapter in your lives."

They clanked glasses, and they all took a drink, cringing when it dripped down their throats. Hermione coughed, and Harry gently patted her back, laughing at her while he did so.

"This is awful," she said, putting the glass on the coffee table.

"This is excellent, Hermione. Don't stop drinking it."

"You two can finish that, that's too disgusting for my liking."

Ron and Harry downed their glasses, and they both refilled it. They downed those, and Hermione shook her head, knowing exactly what she was going to have to deal with later on.

* * *

><p>The bottle was finally empty, and Hermione watched, slightly amused, as Harry and Ron, both drunk, fell onto the couch.<p>

"Are we feeling better?" she asked, getting up so there would be more room on the couch.

"Ah, Hermione, my dear, sweet Hermione," Ron said, standing back up, but falling back down. Harry was laughing.

"You two are idiots."

"But we're your idiots!" they both said, laughing again. She shook her head.

"Why did I let the two of you drink the entire bottle?" she asked, shaking her head. This was going to be a really long night…

* * *

><p>Hermione put on her pajamas she pulled from her bag and went back to check on her friends. Ron was passed out on the couch, his arm slung over the side of it. Harry was staring at the fireplace, his mind seeming to be elsewhere.<p>

"C'mon, Harry. It's time for bed," she said, pulling him off the floor.

"I'm not tired," he said, grinning up at her.

_'__Clearly, he's still drunk.'_

"It's past midnight, Harry. It's time to go to bed. C'mon."

She pulled him off the floor and helped him walk to his room. He was laughing, and she had no idea why.

"Hermione?" he said, as she helped him lay down on his bed.

"Yes, Harry?"

"I-"

Harry passed out before he could finish what he was saying. Hermione shook her head, having no idea what Harry was going to tell her, before she blew out the candle and walked out of his room, closing the door behind her.

She returned to the living room and conjured a blanket for Ron. After she covered him up she stared at him for a moment, thinking in her mind about what she planned to do tomorrow.

_'__I'm sorry, Ron. I truly am.'_

With that, Hermione blew out all of the candles, and used her wand to go back to her room, sleeping in her new apartment for the very first time.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up the next morning, his head in pain and he felt nauseous. Trying to remember what happened last night, he readjusted his glasses and slowly climbed out of bed, regretting it when he did so as he felt dizzy. He slowly walked to the living room, where Ron was crashed on the couch. He fell into the chair and buried his head in his hands, trying to stop the dizziness.<p>

"Good morning," Hermione said, dressed and ready for the day. Harry grunted in response. "I'M SORRY, ARE WE NOT FEELING WELL?"

"Hermione!" Harry said, covering his ears as his face clutched in pain.

"Are we experiencing a hangover?"

"Stop talking," he said, looking as though he were going to be sick.

Hermione shook her head, looking over at Ron, who was still fast asleep. She walked up to Harry.

"I was going to let the two of you suffer, but I can tell you're suffering enough. Would you like me to make you the hangover potion?"

"Please," he begged, rubbing his temple.

"I will, but you have to promise me that you'll never do this again."

"I promise, I definitely promise," he said, nodding, then immediately regretting it.

"I have to go get the ingredients, then I'll be back and I'll start making it. Do you want me to help you get back to bed?"

He whispered a "yes", and she helped him return to his bed. As soon as he was in it, she went to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary shop in Diagon Alley.

"How can I help you, miss?"

"I need the ingredients for the hangover potion. I also need a copy of the potion."

"Absolutely. I do have some vials of the potion, if you prefer that."

"Sure, that'd be great. Thank you."

"Be right back."

Hermione waited at the counter until the attendant came back with five vials of the potion.

"Will this be enough?"

"Plenty," Hermione replied, watching as he put the vials into a small bag. She then paid for them, thanked the attendant and left to head back to the apartment.

She stepped through the fireplace and sighed as she noticed that Ron was still out. She quickly walked to Harry's room, and saw him laying on his side.

"I have the potion, Harry. How are you feeling?"

"Horrible," he said, sitting up in his bed. "I'm never doing this again."

"I feel like you would say that, then you would do it again."

"No. This is horrible."

She pulled one of the vials out of the bag and handed it to him. "Here you go. I just went ahead and bought pre-made ones."

"Thanks," he replied, drinking the potion. He made a face as he swallowed it, but a moment later he smiled at her.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much. Thank you."

"No problem."

"I meant it when I said that I'm not doing that again, Hermione. I had even turned down Ron's offer last night. Then after the fight with Ginny, well, I just felt like I needed to let off some steam. I'm sorry if we caused you any problems."

"You didn't," she replied, grinning at him. "You're funny when you're drunk."

Harry looked embarrassed, and Hermione laughed. "Oh, merlin, what did I do?"

"Just some of the things you said. Oh, and you and Ron decided to sing a duet together. It was quite memorable."

Harry turned a bright shade of red and began stuttering. Hermione laughed again.

"Don't worry, no one else saw. Your secret's safe with me."

"Thanks for taking care of us, Hermione."

"Isn't that my job? To take care of you two idiots?"

Harry laughed, and nodded. "And you're perfect at it."

* * *

><p>They woke Ron up and gave him the potion. Hermione informed both of them of what occurred last night, and they were both embarrassed by the time she finished.<p>

"Ok, I don't plan on doing that again. Glad Hermione was the only one who saw."

"It was quite a show."

"I should go check on Ginny," Harry said, looking down. "I was a little hard on her last night."

"Let her be, trust me. You don't want to be on the side of Ginny's bat-bogey hex."

"I suppose. I just feel bad."

"She started it," Ron said, taking a drink of his pumpkin juice. "She should've said that to Hermione."

"Ron, can I say how much you have changed? You're no longer the same Ron that I use to know."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean-you've grown up, Ron. You've matured a lot."

"Well, thank you, I think."

"Never thought I'd see the day," Harry said, laughing. Ron threw him a look.

"Yeah, yeah."

As Hermione looked between Ron and Harry, she took a deep breathe, knowing that she needed to do what she had been planning to do before Harry and Ginny had their spat. She knew she needed to do this, and she also knew that it was bad timing.

She also knew that she couldn't keep going like this.

She couldn't keep dating Ron when she didn't have feelings for him. It wasn't fair to him. She decided to talk to all three of them at once, knowing that she would have to reveal her feelings for Harry during this. Ginny was right-if Hermione didn't talk to them now, something could happen while she lived alone with Harry.

"Can I talk to the two of you and Ginny? It's really important."

"What is it?" Harry asked, setting his glass on the coffee table.

"I need to talk to all three of you. Ron, can you please go get Ginny? This is, actually, a little bit about what occurred last night."

"Yeah, sure. Hang on."

Ron went over to the fireplace and called Ginny. She watched as he spoke for a moment, then pulled away from the fireplace and took his seat on the couch.

The fireplace roared to life, and Ginny stepped through. Her eyes drifted to Harry, who put his head down to avoid looking at her. She then turned to Hermione.

"Ron said you wanted to talk."

"I do."

"Can I start by saying I'm sorry? I trust you and Harry completely, and I should've said what I said. It was wrong."

Hermione nodded, pressing her lips together. "Thank you, Ginny, but you might want to hold on to that thought."

She motioned to the couch, and Ginny, looking extremely confused, sat down next to her brother. Hermione walked over to the middle of everyone and began to talk.

"I know the three of you have been concerned about me lately. Everything's ok, I promise. On the day of the battle, I discovered something that completely shocked me. That's why I went to my parent's house that night. I went there to sort this out, and it turns out that I more I tried to sort it out, the more obvious it became to me.

"I tried to push it away, but I found that I couldn't. Ron, that's when you and I decided to start dating. And I have to apologize to you, because I said that we should give us a chance, when I knew that I didn't have feelings for you."

"What?" Ron asked, shocked. "You don't have feelings for me?"

Hermione shook her head, her eyes watering as she did so. "I thought I did. I really did, Ron. What I thought were feelings for you, were actually feelings for someone else. Someone I thought I was going to lose when these feelings started to surface."

"Someone else? Who, Hermione?" Ron asked, his voice cracking.

"Wait a minute," Ginny said, her eyes narrowing as she looked at Hermione. "Someone you thought you were going to lose, but didn't. The fact that you keep mentioning "someone", and not his name, is telling me exactly who it is. That's the reason you got defensive with me, isn't it?"

"Ginny, I-"

"You like Harry!"

"What?!" Ron said, standing up, shock appearing all over his face.

Harry sat silent, his mouth open, and shock also written over his face. His heart was racing, and his mind was going into overdrive.

_'__Hermione likes me? Hermione has feelings for me, too?'_

"Hermione, is it true? Do you like Harry?"

Hermione, with her voice stuck in her throat, finally looked back up and said, "Yes."

Ron walked around to the back of the couch and sighed, running his hand though his hair. Ginny looked upset, and forced her head to stare at the floor. Hermione, tears in her eyes, looked at Harry, who still wore the face of shock.

"You like me?"

"Actually, Harry, I think I've fallen in love with you."

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered, turning his head away.

"How long, Hermione?" Harry asked, standing up and walking over to her.

She swallowed, and said, "Since the day of the battle. You told Ron and I that you were going to the forest, and that's when I started feeling something for you. Then, you and I had that talk outside the night of the battle. Every time you would touch me, I would shiver. That's why I ran to mum and dad's house, because I was so confused as to what was actually happening.

"I spent the night, confused, before you and Ron came to get me. The more time we spent together, the stronger the feelings became. The night you came over for dinner with my parents, was the night I realized that I was in love with you. My mum discovered that, actually. She somehow got me to admit it."

"Whoa," Harry said, collapsing in the chair nearest him.

"Ron, I'm so sorry. You must be extremely mad at me."

"You would think I would be," Ron said, staring at the ground "but I'm not. Somehow, I just knew. And this sucks, because I really do like you, Hermione. I do. But I know I can't force you to like me back. If you love Harry, you love Harry. You can't help who you fall for. So, this is the end of us, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, Ron. I can't keep pretending there's something there, and stringing you along. It's not fair to you. You deserve someone that you'll be happy with."

Ron looked away, nodding his head as he did so. "I was happy with you. I'm sorry, I have to get out of here."

"Ron," Hermione said, making Ron stop right in front of the fireplace, "I truly am sorry."

"Me too, Hermione."

With that, Ron stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in the green flames. Hermione, tears streaming down her face, took a look at Harry, before she collapsed onto the couch.

"So, where does this leave us, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, in reality, I don't think there really was an "us". The last time we dated, it was great. This time, it didn't feel like it used to. And, I think it's for the same reason Ron and Hermione weren't working. I've been having feelings for Hermione."

Hermione looked up at him, shock now written all over her face.

"Ginny, I'm sorry. For the same reason Hermione broke up with Ron, I think we should as well. You deserve better than me. It's not fair to you to have feelings for someone who doesn't have those feelings back."

"I love you, Harry. I really do. And it won't be easy to get over you."

Ginny walked up to him, gave him a soft kiss, and said, "Goodbye, Harry."

She walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Before she stepped into the fireplace, she turned her head back to Harry and Hermione, she said, "Everyone knew that you two would end up together, but I hate the fact that it had to be now."

Harry and Hermione both looked down to the floor as her words coursed through them. Ginny disappeared in the green flames, and silence engulfed the two.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>"Hermione, please say something," Harry said, sitting next to her on the couch. They had been silent since Ginny left over ten minutes ago, and neither one of them know exactly where to start.<p>

"You like me, Harry?" she asked, watching the fire rage in the fireplace.

"Yes, I do."

"Since when?"

"About the same time as you. I remember the look you gave me before I went to the forest, and I think that's what triggered everything."

She nodded, clasping her hands together and looking down at the floor. "Where do we go from here?"

He shook his head, running his hands through his hair as he did so. He really had no idea.

"I think I'm going to lay down, Harry. I need to think things over."

He watched as she walked away. Before she reached her bedroom, he stood up, and said, "Hermione, I don't want to lose you. We've probably lost Ron, and there's no way I can let myself lose you, too."

She stood in front of her bedroom door, her hand resting on the doorknob. She took a deep breath, before saying, "I don't want to lose you, either, Harry. I just need some time, ok?"

"Take as long as you need," he replied. She opened the door to her room and closed it behind her. He sighed, falling back onto the couch.

_'__I don't want to lose her. I want to be with her. I can't lose her…'_

She had feelings for him, too. She wanted to be with him just as much as he wanted to be with her.

_'__I just have to convince her of it.'_

* * *

><p>A short time later, Harry gently knocked on the door and called out her name. Hearing no response, he hesitated for a moment before he opened the door, debating whether he should go in or not.<p>

He saw her on her bed, fast asleep on top of it. He knew she had to be tired-she probably didn't get a lot of sleep taking care of him and Ron last night. Then, revealing everything she had hidden for over a week this morning must have taken its toll on her.

She let out a shiver, and he gently walked over to the bed, pulling her comforter over her. His hands gently went to her hair and he pushed it away from her face.

"Sleep well, Hermione. We'll talk later."

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her eyes, unaware that she had fallen asleep. She looked at her clock and saw that it was six p.m., meaning that she had slept for a couple hours now.<p>

She sighed, sitting up in her bed.

_'__Harry probably thinks I'm mad at him. I should go talk to him.'_

She was scared. That was her main reason for leaving Harry earlier. She wasn't quite ready to talk about what had just occurred earlier in the day.

And if she knew Harry-which she did-he came and checked up on her.

_'__He must have been the one to cover me up,'_ she thought, looking down at the blankets that were lying on top of her. _'So, why am I trying to avoid him?'_

The smell of food brought her attention back to the present. She gently pulled the sheets off of her and walked out of the room, wondering what Harry could be cooking.

She walked into the living room, and immediately Harry stood up from the couch. Their eyes locked, and neither were wanting to let go.

"How was your nap?" Harry asked, walking closer to her.

"It was good," she said, turning her head away from him.

He studied her for a moment, trying to figure out what was coursing through her mind. She had acted like she didn't want to be around him, and that was making Harry very nervous.

"Hermione, why are we acting like this? We're acting like we don't know how to act around each other. I said this earlier, Hermione. I don't want to lose you."

"I know, Harry. This is just-it's really hard. We may have lost Ron and Ginny, and I'm living with the person I care about more than anything. I feel like I've ruined everything, Harry."

He gently took her by the arm and sat her down on the couch, sitting down and turning to face her.

"Hermione, we can't help who we fall for. Ron and Ginny couldn't help who they fell for either. No matter what side you had chosen, someone was bound to get hurt. What you did-it was the right thing, Hermione. Ron and Ginny will realize that in time. You didn't love Ron and I didn't love Ginny. We couldn't keep pretending for their sakes that we did. It wasn't fair to them and it wasn't fair to us. You did what was best."

Hermione looked down, nodding her head at Harry's statement as she did so. She knew that Harry was right. She had done the right thing, and hoped more than anything that Ron and Ginny would realize in within time.

She had the feeling that they wouldn't, however.

"Harry, I would understand if you didn't want me in the apartment anymore. I'll move out and I'll pay you back for the furniture."

"Hermione, stop," Harry said, putting his hand under her chin to life her head up. "I want you to stay. Why are you making this so difficult for us?"

"I don't know," she said, shaking her head as she did so. "This is difficult, Harry."

"I know we just broke up with Ron and Ginny," he said, taking his hands in hers, "but I want to be with you, Hermione. I want to give us a try. What do you want, though?"

She stared into his eyes-the same emerald eyes that started all of this. She wanted a relationship just as much as he did. There was only one thing that was really stopping them, though: she felt like she was cheating on Ron, despite the fact that they had broken up.

"I want to give us a chance, Harry. I really do. But I feel like if we start dating now, immediately after breaking up with Ron and Ginny, it feels like we'd be cheating on them. We would look extremely bad, Harry. We both want this, but we should give it time before we started the relationship."

"Yeah," Harry said, nodding his head in agreement. "I understand that."

She smiled up at him, and he flashed her a grin back.

"So, you really do like me?"

"Yes, I do. I like you too much, I think."

"Too much, huh? What does that mean?"

She laughed, and said, "It means that, well, I'm in love with you, Harry. I think I always have been. When you said you were heading to the forest, it hit me. I thought you were going to die, and I looked into your eyes, and that's when my feelings for you came to life."

"Do you know what I was thinking about as I started walking to that forest?" he said, not breaking eye contact with her. She shook her head. "I thought about Ginny, and how much I wanted a future with her. But, something else had popped into my mind before I went. Actually, _someone_ else popped into my mind."

"I can't guess who," she smiled.

"When you told me that you would come with me, Hermione, I couldn't get it out of my head. It was on constant repeat. I think that was the moment when I started having feelings for you, too. I was unaware of it, of course. Like you were. They were there, though." He turned his head back to the kitchen, and said, "Will you excuse me? I have to go check on dinner."

"What are we having?"

"Spaghetti. Is that ok?"

"That's perfect. Thank you, Harry."

She looked at the book on the table, and picked it up. She opened it to the first page and saw a picture of a man who looked exactly like Harry, and a woman with bright red hair holding a green eyed baby.

_'__It's Harry's parents. This must be the gift he got from Hagrid.'_

"Hey," Harry said, snapping her back to reality. "What's ya looking at?"

"Sorry, Harry. I didn't know what it was before I opened it."

"It's no problem. Here," Harry said, gesturing to the mugs he was putting on the table. She gave him a look. "Don't worry. It's butterbeer."

"Did you go to Diagon Alley or something?"

"I went while you were asleep earlier." He pulled the book from her and leaned in close. "Hagrid gave this to me at the end of first year. He wanted me to know who my parents were. He also got a hold of some pictures of the three of us. I've slowly added as time went on."

"I can't believe how much you look like your dad. And look at little baby you," she grinned. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Very mature."

"What? I'm just saying you were a cute baby." She looked back down at the picture again. "Do you ever think about your parents?"

"All the time," he replied, staring at the picture. He then looked up at her, and said, "I'm going to tell you something, and please promise to not tell anyone."

"Of course. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Do you remember when I told you and Ron about the trip to the forest?"

"Yes. You mentioned that you used the resurrection stone before you went and saw him, but you didn't say anything else."

"I wasn't quite ready to tell you yet. When I used the stone, my parents, Sirius, and Remus appeared."

"Really?" she asked, amazed.

"I talked to them, Hermione. I finally got to talk to my parents."

"What'd they say to you?"

"I talked to them. I told them that I didn't want any of them to have died for me. Remus-he told me that "others will tell Teddy" what he and Tonks died for. I asked my mum to stay close to me, because, somehow, I've always felt so close to her. She said that she would. She would stay until the end."

"I can see why you'd be so close to your mum, especially what you told us about your dad and Sirius."

"I still can't believe they did that. I don't care who it was, it was wrong of them to have done that."

Hermione immediately turned sad, thinking of Harry's childhood and what he may have had to go through. She immediately changed her thoughts.

"That was a beautiful story, Harry. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks," he said, taking a sip of his butterbeer. He then turned back to her and laughed, shaking his head as he did so.

"Are we crazy, Hermione?"

She grinned back, and said, "I think we're way past crazy, whatever that may be."

Their eyes locked, and they were both refusing to look away. It seemed like moments went by before they both started to lean in, and their lips met.

It was slow at first, then Harry reached his hands up and gently put them on her face, pulling her closer to him. Hermione's hands went straight to his hair, and she twiddled with the strands.

The kiss, to her, was incredible. She couldn't quite describe it, but it felt right. To her, it felt like they should have been kissing for a long time now, and she regrets that they didn't realize their feelings for each other sooner than what they did.

Without realizing what she was doing, she gently pulled on his head and started to fall backwards, ending up with her laying on the couch and him sprawled out on top of her. When they found it hard to breathe, Harry's mouth immediately broke apart from hers and found her neck.

"Harry, wait," Hermione said, realization coming back to her as she put her hand on his chest. He broke away and looked down at her, apparently as lost as she was. Realization coming back to him, he gently lowered his head to hers.

"I'm sorry," he said in a whisper.

"No, Harry, don't be sorry. I initiated it."

He got off of her and stood up, helping her get off the couch. Silence filled them for a moment before Harry said, "Dinner should be ready. I'll go finish it."

"I'll be right there," Hermione said, trying to catch her breath. Watching as Harry walked away, she hoped more than anything that things just didn't become awkward between them.

* * *

><p>"Is your dinner good?" Harry asked, keeping his head focused on his plate. Hermione had been noting throughout dinner that Harry kept his head down for most of it, as though too embarrassed to talk to her.<p>

_'__Or, he's frustrated,'_ Hermione thought, knowing that Harry did that when he was frustrated as well.

"It's delicious, thank you."

He nodded, remaining silent. Hermione sighed, knowing that Harry was probably frustrated with her. It was already hard on the both to be living together, but now that they've kissed, the situation has just gotten a lot harder.

"Harry, will you please talk to me?"

"About what?"

"You know what, Harry."

He sighed and dropped his fork, leaning back in his chair. Their eyes locked again, and Hermione felt the familiar twinge rise up in her.

"Are you frustrated with me?" she asked.

"What? Why do you think that?"

"Because we kissed, then I stopped the kiss and you haven't spoken to me since. I feel like you're upset with me."

"I'm not upset with you, Hermione," he replied, looking straight at her. "I'm frustrated with myself, is all."

"Why?"

"We agreed that we would give it some time, Hermione, and not even ten minutes later we're snogging! Do you really expect nothing to be occurring while we're living in this apartment together, knowing that we both like each other! It doesn't work like that."

"So, what do you want me to do, Harry? Do you want me to go to my parents?"

"No!"

"So, what? What has to be done to make sure that nothing happens between us?"

He stood silent, and Hermione immediately shook her head, burying her head into her hands.

"This is so messed up, Harry!"

He remained silent, his eyes down at the ground. Finally, he looked up again, a pained look on his face.

"We won't have to worry about this much longer, I suppose. On Monday, we go help rebuild Hogwarts, then I leave for training in June. We won't be around each other that much. That's what you want, isn't it?"

He started to walk away, and Hermione's eyes watered. She had just done what she feared she would do: ruin everything.

"Harry!"

"Goodnight, Hermione."

With that, Harry walked away. Hermione collapsed onto her chair, her mind in overdrive wondering how she could fix this.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as he stared out his window. A few hours had passed since he and Hermione gotten into a fight, and he was unsure of how Hermione was doing. He knew that he had hurt her, and he did feel guilty for it. This was just as hard for her as it was for him, and he wasn't helping matters by causing more problems.<p>

_'__I wish I knew how I felt about you earlier,'_ he thought, closing his eyes and pressing his head against the cool glass. _'We could have avoided all of this, and we could be happy right now, instead of stressed.'_

His mind started to wander throughout the years, starting with the very first moment that he had met Hermione. She was always there for him, even when he tried to push her away. She had fought her way through anything and everything that came her way so she could remain at his side.

His mind stopped on their time alone in the tent together. He remembered how close they had gotten in the tent, and how awkward it had been for them. He remembered how much she missed Ron, and how much he missed Ginny, and how, for a while, that something might have happened between them while they were alone in that tent. Nothing did, but neither could deny that it was an extremely hard time for the both of them.

Even after all of that, she never left his side.

And he pushed her away.

Harry's legs swung around, and he immediately pushed himself up and walked out of his room. He walked down the hall and stopped in front of Hermione's door, hoping more than anything that she wasn't asleep so he could talk to her.

He raised his hand to knock on her door, and when he didn't get a reply back, he sighed, knowing that she was probably asleep. He turned away from her door and started to walk towards the kitchen, before something caught his eye.

His breath caught in his throat as he stared at her. She was fast asleep on the couch, her hands buried under her head. Her eyes were bloodshot, and Harry felt immediately guilty, knowing that he was the reason why.

He leaned down in front of her and removed some of the hair that was covering her face. He felt like he should wake her, but he was knew that she wouldn't be comfortable sleeping on the couch.

He gently grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his neck, before he picked her up and started walking back to her room, watching as the lights banished behind him. He carefully opened her door and walked over to her bed, trying to lay her down on it, but found he was unable to as her grip around his neck tightened.

"Harry?" she moaned. He froze, and waited for a moment until he knew that she was fast asleep again. He unhooked her arms from his neck and backed away, watching as she immediately curled up into a ball and ducked her hands underneath her head.

_'__You're so beautiful,'_ he thought, not taking his eyes off of her. He felt strange, staring at her while he was sleeping, for the second time that day. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't seem to turn away.

Hermione stirred again, and raised her head up, seeing a frozen and scared Harry standing there.

"Harry?" she let out, half-awake and she stared at him.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. You were asleep on the couch and I thought I'd bring you to bed so you'd be more comfortable. I was just leaving."

"Don't go," she moaned, reaching her hand out to him. He froze again, wondering what he should do next. "Please stay, Harry."

He started walking towards her, taking her hand in his. He felt her pull his hand down until he was lying next to her. She immediately rolled over and laid her head on his chest, one of her hands next to it. He sucked in a breath, knowing that there was no way he could move now.

_'__I shouldn't be in here,'_ he thought. _'This is only going to cause a problem. But she's asleep now, and there's no way I can get out of here without waking her up.'_

Knowing that he had no choice, Harry pulled the covers up to them, closed his eyes and fell asleep, hoping that this wouldn't cause any problems in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>"You never did tell me what we're doing here," Hermione grinned. Harry smiled at her, holding on to her hand tightly.<p>

"It's a surprise."

"Well, aren't we just full of surprises?"

"You will like this surprise."

He led her past through the branches, and Hermione immediately recognized where they were at. She smiled sadly, remembering the last time they were here and the reason why they were here.

"This place is so beautiful," she remarked, looking at the snow that covered the ground. Harry led her a little further until they made it exactly where their tent had stood so long ago.

"Welcome to the Forest of Dean," he grinned, turning to face her.

"Why are we here?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at his actions.

Harry let go of her hand and pulled both of his up to the side of her face, leaning in to find her lips. The kiss was soft, and after a moment he broke away grabbing something out of his pocket as he got down on one knee.

"Hermione, we have been best friends for almost nine years now. We have literally been through hell and back together, and you've never left my side. Even when we were here, unsure of our futures, and falling for one another, you've stayed. We were two best friends who fell in love, and have been happy ever since. You are everything to me, Hermione. Will you marry me?"

She smiled, nodding her head as she did so, "Yes, Harry."

He stood up and found her lips again. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him in closer, standing up on her tiptoes to reach him. He pulled back and smiled, clearly happy.

"You've made me very happy, Harry. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

His head instantly turned around, and worry grew on his face. He pushed her behind him and immediately grabbed his wand.

"Harry, what's going on?"

"Be quiet for a second," he replied, head darting back and forth.

Hermione heard more twigs snap in the distance, and she became worried. Someone was following them.

"Who's there?" Harry asked, continuing to look around as more twigs broke.

"What a beautiful moment. Makes me sick."

They both turned around and saw two Death Eaters standing there, masks covering their faces and wands at the ready. Harry pulled Hermione behind him and held his wand up, throwing a spell at one of the two Death Eaters.

Spells fired back at them, and Harry pushed Hermione to the ground. A spell hit him clear in the back, and he collapsed on top of her.

"Harry?" she asked, rolling them over to see his face. His eyes were wide and lifeless.

They had killed him.

"No!" she screamed, her lip trembling and her eyes watering. "Harry!"

* * *

><p>"Hermione, wake up!"<p>

She distantly heard the voice in the background, and she knew that someone was shaking her. She couldn't seem to wake up. Her eyes felt glued together, and her entire body was shaking.

"Hermione, its Harry. Everything's ok. Wake up."

She opened her eyes and blinked them quickly, adjusting to the light in the room. When they finally adjusted, she saw Harry standing there, staring down at her with concern.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she said, sitting up in her bed.

"You're not the only one with nightmares, you know."

She gave him a small smile and nodded. He moved to the other side of her bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in.

"Wanna tell me about it?" he asked, putting his head on top of hers.

"Not right now, ok?"

He nodded, and smiled slightly as she grabbed on to his shirt and hung on to him.

"When you found out that I liked you, why did you want to get together so soon?" she asked, her eyes downcast on the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"It just seems like, well, the moment you heard, you wanted us to get together. Why?"

He gently put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around, staring deep into her eyes as he began to talk.

"When we were in that tent together-alone-I believe a lot of things changed between us, Hermione. It makes me wonder if that's when our feelings started to appear between us. I didn't know about my feelings for you until after you did. When I was with Ginny, things didn't feel right. They didn't feel like they use to.

"For some reason, I couldn't get you out of my head. You were stuck in it for the longest of times. Then, one night, I had a dream about you. I dreamt that you and I had kissed, and that changed everything. My relationship with Ginny changed. I was just as confused as you said you were. It made me wonder if I was developing feelings for you.

"Then, you said that you had feelings for me as well. You cared for me just as much as I cared for you. Maybe that's why I was wanting to date you right away. We already know everything about each other and we live together. Why not try dating? Even if we don't work, we will always stay friends."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"Have we never been able to recover from something, Hermione?"

"Dating is different than being friends with someone, Harry. You can't just go back to the way things were. That's what happened with Ron and Ginny, and we may never see them again."

Harry grinned, before saying, "You've never really been a risk-taker, Hermione. You've always been cautious. Sometimes in life you have to take risks. You can't get through life without taking risks."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but my _cautious_ self has saved both of our lives several times. Pardon me for being cautious."

"And I love that about you. It's not something that I have a lot of. That's how we balance each other out. You're cautious, and I'm a risk-taker. We make the perfect team, don't we?"

She nodded, smiling.

"Now, since I told you that, will you tell me about your dream?"

"It's awkward," she replied, keeping her head down to avoid looking at him. He grinned again.

"Why is it awkward?"

"Just is."

"Tell me?"

"Fine," she replied. "It was you and me alone. You took me back to the Forest of Dean, where the tent was set up. You asked me to marry you, and I said yes. Then, Death Eaters attacked us, and they-"

She cut off, and looked down again.

"They killed me, didn't they?"

She nodded, and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head as he did so. "I'm right here, Hermione. I'm not going anywhere."

Her hand moved over to his heart, and she pulled her face up to meet him. She leaned in and captured her lips with his, making it soft and slow, but still trying to tell Harry how much he really means to her. After a moment she pulled away.

"You promise?"

This time, he pulled her in, giving her a quick kiss before whispering, "I'm right here."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ron."<p>

"Hi, Bill," Ron said, staring out at the wall in front of him.

Bill sat down next to him, staring out at the wall as well. "This looks like a whole lot of fun."

"None what-so-ever," Ron replied, looking down at the floor beneath him.

"So, why are you doing it?" Bill asked.

"Trying to keep my mind off of things, I suppose."

"You and Ginny have been acting strange ever since the two of you returned from the apartment. Did something happen over there?"

Ron shrugged. "More or less."

"Wanna talk?"

"Not really."

"Ok."

Bill got up, heading towards to the kitchen, when Ron said, "Wait."

"Yes?"

"Something did happen, and it's been bothering me ever since."

"What is it?"

Ron sighed, before saying, "I've liked Hermione for a really long time now. During the war, I kissed her. With everything that was going that, we didn't talk about it. After the war, Harry and Ginny started their relationship again, and Hermione decided to start one. When Ginny and I were at the apartment, Hermione told everyone that she didn't have feelings for me, and we broke up."

"Let me guess," Bill said, throwing his head down for a second before pulling it back up. "Hermione likes Harry, and Harry, having found out, decided to break up with Ginny as well."

"I'm not sure," Ron replied, keeping his head down. "I left after Hermione broke up with me. I don't know what happened after that. Ginny and I have kind avoided each other as well."

"Now I understand why you're so upset," Bill said, turning his head to look at his younger brother. "To be honest, we've all been waiting on the day those two would get together."

Ron looked up, surprised at what Bill had said. "What do you mean?"

"Please, Ron, even you have had to believe that there was always something between the two of them."

"I've accused them a couple of times," Ron said. "But they've always assured me that there was nothing between them. Several times they've both said that. Now, one of them admits they like the other, and I have no idea how he feels."

"Are you going to stop being friends with them, because of this?"

Ron sighed, feeling as though he had done that a million times since he returned from the apartment.

"I don't know, Bill. If I did remain friends with them, how awkward would it be that I like and use to date Hermione, while she is with Harry?"

"It would be pretty awkward, I agree. And if you stopped being friends with them?"

"If I stopped," Ron began, running his hands through his hair as he thought about it, "I know that I would miss them like hell. They're my best friends."

"So, you would really be willing to throw away, what, seven years of friendship, because of a girl? A girl, who happens to be another one of your best friends, by the way. Look, I know that I'm not in your situation, nor have I ever been in your situation, but, if I was you, I would really go and talk to Harry and Hermione. There are things that apparently need to be worked out between the four of you, and yes, I'm including Ginny. I hate the fact that my brother and sister got hurt in this deal, but you'll get even more hurt if you don't talk things over."

"Do you really think that it's a good idea to talk to them?"

"I do, Ron. You need to talk to them."

With that, Bill stood up and walked out of the living room. Ron ran his hands through his hair again, wondering what he should do.

* * *

><p>Hermione smiled as she cooked lunch, still waiting for Harry to wake up. Both of them had been awake most of the night, and both had slept in relatively late.<p>

She had woken up about a half-hour ago, with her stomach growling and Harry's arms wrapped tightly around her. They had fallen asleep together again, but Hermione didn't complain. She enjoyed waking up next to him.

She was so concerned about getting lunch prepared that she didn't even hear Harry walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Something smells amazing," he said, leaning down to press a kiss against her neck.

"I was hungry, and I'm sure you are too, so I thought I would make some lunch."

"Perfect," he said, moving from behind her to stand on the side of her. She smiled up at him. "So, are we dating now?"

"I don't know, are we?" she grinned, walking up to him and putting a hand on his chest.

"I'm serious, Hermione. Last night, you made it seem like we were. My question to you is this: do you want to start dating?"

She nodded, smiling at him as she did so. "Thank you for being there for me last night, Harry. And I don't just mean the dream." Seeing his confused expression, she continued on. "You put me to bed last night, then you stayed with me after I asked you to. You were there for me every minute of the night. You've been there for me since Halloween of first year, and, I know that, if we did give this a chance, you would be there for me like I would be there for you. I want to give us a chance, Harry."

With that, she put her hand behind his head and brought it down to meet her lips. His hands rested on her waist as he kissed her back. After a moment, their kiss deepened, their tongues battling for control as he lifted her up and sat her on the counter.

"Harry," she moaned as his lips moved to her neck. She felt him grin against her skin and he pulled away, grinning even more when she let out a growl of frustration.

"I have quite the effect on you, don't I?"

"Don't look so smug," she replied, grinning back as her hands ran over his chest. "That's twice you've done that to me now."

"If I recall, you stopped the first time. This is payback."

She growled again and hopped off the counter, stirring the contents of the pot as soon as she was down.

"Lunch is almost ready, Harry."

"Ok. I'm going to shower and get changed. I'll be back."

Hermione nodded, stirring the contents of the pot again as she tried to keep her mind off of Harry in the shower. Just as she thought that he had left, she heard his voice travel into the kitchen.

"Ron?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I do not own anything.**

**This is the last chapter, then an epilogue. One more chapter to go with this story.**

* * *

><p>Harry stood in shock as he looked at Ron, who was standing there shifting from foot to foot.<p>

"Hi, mate. Can I come in?"

"Of course," Harry said, stepping aside to let him in. He closed the door behind him and looked up at Hermione, who had just entered the living room.

"Hi, Ron."

"Hey, Hermione."

"Can we get you anything?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks."

Ron and Harry sat on the couch, while Hermione took to the chair near them. There was silence for a few moments before Ron ran his hands through his hair and began to talk.

"First of all, I want the two of you to know that I'm not mad. I'm upset, but I'm not mad. I did like you, Hermione-I still do, actually. But you didn't like me back. We could have tried to keep the relationship going, but, in all honesty, I don't know how long it would have lasted.

"It was always rumored that you two would get together eventually. Hell, there were several times I thought you would. Then you guys played it off so much, I didn't think there was anything between you. When you admitted you had feelings for Harry, I was upset, but I wasn't as upset as I thought I'd be. Somehow, I just knew that this would happen eventually."

"I never meant to hurt you, Ron," Hermione said, reaching over to take his hand. "I really thought I liked you, but when I found out that I didn't, I knew that I couldn't stay with you. It wouldn't be right."

"I know, Hermione. You did what was best. I was happy with you, but you wouldn't have been happy with me, knowing that you like Harry. And, knowing that you weren't happy wouldn't make me happy either. I don't think we would have lasted long."

She nodded, tightening the grip on his hand as she did so.

"This whole thing shouldn't be a reason for all of us to stop being friends," Ron said, looking between Harry and Hermione. "It will probably be awkward, especially since I do have feelings for Hermione, but all of this shouldn't be the reason we all stop being friends."

"I agree, mate. There's just one thing you should know, though."

"What is that?"

Harry looked at Hermione, who nodded in response. "Hermione and I are dating, Ron. We got together this morning."

Ron looked between the two of them and sighed, dropping his head to the floor. Harry and Hermione instantly felt guilty.

Then, all of a sudden, Ron looked up and smiled at them.

"I'm happy for you two. I really am."

Harry and Hermione looked at him in complete shock, which caused him to bust out laughing.

"What? I am happy for you two."

"You're not mad what-so-ever that Hermione and I are together?"

"No," Ron said, shaking his head. "If you two are happy, then I'm happy."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, shock written over both of their faces.

"What the hell happened to Ron?"

"I don't know," Hermione said, poking a finger into Ron's arm. He brushed her hand away.

"What?"

"What have you done with Ron?"

"Nothing. I guess I've changed, ok? Even Hermione admitted that I've grown up a lot, and I know that that had to be tough for her."

"You have grown up," Hermione said, smiling at Ron as she did so, "and I know that you'll meet a nice girl that will make you very happy. We've hurt you, and we want to make it up to you, Ron."

"We do, mate."

Ron nodded, grinning. "Anything I want?"

"Whatever you want."

"I'll have to take you two up on that soon."

Hermione went up and hugged Ron, saying "I'm glad you're back, Ron. And again, I'm sorry."

"Forget it," Ron said, breaking the hug and putting his hands on her arms. "Let's move on, ok?"

She nodded. "Agreed. Harry and I were just about to have lunch. Would you like to join us?"

"I would love to."

Hermione nodded and walked back into the kitchen. Harry walked up to Ron.

"Are you sure you're ok with all of this?"

"I'm not the best with it," Ron replied, "but if you and Hermione are happy, then I'm happy. It's going to take some time to get over her, but she's with you, so I know she'll be happy. She's always happy around you. Just, promise me one thing, mate."

"Anything."

"Take good care of her, mate."

"You know I will, Ron." He looked at Ron for a moment, debating whether or not he should ask this question. "How's Ginny doing?"

"In all honesty, I haven't seen her much. I can't tell you."

Harry nodded, cranking his head to look in the kitchen. "Hermione's about done with lunch. I need to get cleaned up. Be back in a bit."

* * *

><p>"Lunch was great. Thanks for the invite," Ron said, turning towards the fireplace.<p>

"Anytime you want, Ron. Our doors always open," Harry said, walking up next to him.

"Well, thank you. I really do like this apartment. Maybe after I get some money from training, I'll think about renting one. My own bachelor pad! I can see it now!"

Harry laughed, and Hermione shook her head. "Whatever makes you happy, I suppose."

"Damn straight," Ron grinned. Just as quickly as it came, it left, and his face turned somber again. "I better go. I told George I would go help him with the store."

"Do you want us to go with you?" Hermione asked.

"No," he replied back. "Thank you, but we need to do this alone."

They nodded, and watched as he stepped into the fireplace.

"Ron," Harry said, stopping him before he left, "You're not alone, mate. We're here for you if you need us. You told me that, remember?"

Ron smiled, and said, "I remember. Thank you, both of you. I'm still here for you as well."

Harry nodded and stepped away from the fireplace. Ron grabbed a handful of floo powder from Hermione before saying, "I'll catch you two later."

With that, he disappeared in the green flames.

"He's forgiven us, Harry," Hermione said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And we should be very thankful, because I thought he would be mad at us for a lot longer than what we were."

"Think he's really as ok with us as he says he is?"

"No," Harry said, giving Hermione a sad look, "He'll be hung up on you for a while, if not forever. It's not going to be easy for him to see us, and it could cause more complications along the way. It's going to be hard for him to get past this."

"You're right," she sighed. "I just hope that he does find someone, and gets his mind off of me."

His hand came up and fiddled with a piece of her hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. "You know, things may have happened to us these last seven years, but I really am glad that you and Ron stuck by my side, no matter how many times I hoped you wouldn't. Without you two, I know I would be dead by now. You, especially, have saved Ron and I's asses I don't even know how many times. So, thank you. Thank you for everything."

"It's time to move on, Harry. The war is over. You can finally live your life the way you're meant to live it. You've already accomplished so much and the war was over a week ago. You got an apartment, you're helping raise Teddy, we're going to Hogwarts to help rebuild, and you're starting the job that you have been wanting in a couple of weeks."

"And, I have the best roommate, who also happens to be my girlfriend."

"That too," she smiled at him. He grinned back.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe how destroyed this place is," Harry said, picking up a piece of stone before dropping it.<p>

"It's going to take a while to get Hogwarts completely fixed," Ron said, looking around at all the destruction.

"Well, boys," Hermione said, walking up to them, "McGonagall wants us to start with Ravenclaw Tower and the surrounding area. She said we should be allowed in. She's instructed all the portraits to allow anyone assisting with cleanup in."

"Ravenclaw Tower? That must be a first."

"Yeah. Why isn't she sending people from Ravenclaw up there?"

"Luna, Neville and Ginny are coming with us," Hermione said, shooting a look at Harry.

"Oh," Ron said, turning away. "That could be a problem."

"I don't think it will be," Harry said, looking between Ron and Hermione. "Ginny will probably be very silent about the whole situation."

"If I know my sister, and I do," Ron started, "she won't be quiet about it."

"You all ready?" Neville said, walking up to them with Luna and Ginny at his side. Hermione caught Ginny's eyes and she quickly looked away at the look Ginny was giving her.

"Yeah. Let's go," Harry said, making sure he stood between Ginny and Hermione.

Ron walked next to Hermione and whispered to her, "Try not to cross paths, Hermione. But I do think that you two need to talk."

Hermione nodded and remained silent, finding comfort when Harry slipped his hand in hers.

So far, they have been able to keep their relationship a secret. Much done to the fact that they have been hidden out in the apartment the whole time, but also that they haven't gone public on it.

Because they knew the moment they did, everyone would know within the hour.

"Luna, can you lead us up there?" Harry said, turning around to face her. She nodded and walked in front of them, leading them up to Ravenclaw Tower on the fifth floor.

"How have you guys been?" Neville asked. "I haven't seen any of you since..you know."

"We've been doing well, Neville," Hermione said, seeing the looks from everyone surrounding her. She was hoping Neville would drop it.

Neville nodded, and everyone remained silent until they reached the floor.

"We're here," Luna said, stopping in front of the portrait frame. "So, should some of us stay on the floor and everyone else head inside?"

"That's a good idea, Luna."

"How about you, Ron and I stay out here and Harry, Hermione and Ginny can head inside."

"Oh, that's not a good idea," Ron said. "Let me go in there with Harry and Hermione. _Please_."

"Well, ok. Whatever works."

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked down to the end of the corridor, starting to rebuild broken pieces. Hermione sighed as she turned and walked into the common room.

"What's that about?" Neville asked, looking between the girls.

"Look, don't tell anyone, but Hermione and I are dating."

"Well, it's about time!" Neville said, patting Harry on the shoulder.

Harry nodded, looking back in the common room for Hermione. "If you guys would excuse me."

They nodded and watched as he disappeared behind the portrait. Neville and Luna turned back to Ron.

"So, is that why Ginny's mad at Hermione?" Luna asked.

"She hasn't told you anything?"

"No. I haven't heard from her in quite a while."

"The problem is, Hermione was dating me and Harry was dating Ginny. When Hermione came out with her feelings for Harry, they decided to break up with us. While I have partially gotten over it, Ginny hasn't even begun. I think she blames Hermione for everything."

"No wonder Ginny's been so quiet today," Neville said, turning his head to look back at her.

* * *

><p>Harry walked through the common room until he found Hermione sitting on one of the couches.<p>

"Hey."

"Hi," she replied back, looking up to see him. He sat down beside her.

"We probably should have cleared things up with Ginny before we came here."

"Yeah," she said, watching as she wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She leaned in and put her head on his chest. "She's my best friend, Harry. I have to fix this."

Harry nodded, kissing the top of her forehead. "Let's let her cool off for now. Let's start the cleanup, and maybe later we can try and talk to her."

"Thank you," she said, leaning over to peck his lips lightly. He stood up and held his hand out, watching as she accepted it. Within a few moments they had the majority of the common room repaired.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for all your help today," Professor McGonagall said, looking at the various students, facilitators, and volunteers who surrounded her in the Great Hall. "We have made tremendous progress in rebuilding Hogwarts. It will take a long time to rebuild, but with as much help as we have received today, we should have it rebuilt very soon. That will conclude today, same time tomorrow. Have a good evening."<p>

Ginny was about to go find her family when Ron stopped her.

"What are you doing? I'm ready to go home."

"Ginny, come with me."

"Why?"

"Just come on."

"Fine," she said, following her brother to an abandoned classroom on the first floor. She entered the classroom and saw Harry and Hermione standing there, both staring at her. She turned around to Ron, who remained by the closed door.

"I don't want to talk to them."

"Ginny, you need to move past this. What's done is done. They're happy together, and they want to remain your friends. I felt the same way you did before Bill talked to me, Ginny. I talked to them and I sorted everything out. Yes, I'm still upset about what happened, but it's not something to lose my two best friends over. Talk to them. I'll take you home afterwards, ok?"

She remained silent, and Ron took that as a yes. Nodding to Harry and Hermione, he opened the door and stepped out, closing it behind him.

"Ginny," Hermione said, walking up to her, "I am so sorry that I hurt you. That we hurt you. It's not fair to you what we did."

"We really are sorry, Ginny. We didn't want to hurt you."

"You knew I liked Harry," she started, inching closer to Hermione. "I've told you several times how much I liked him. Then you convince to date other people to get my mind off of him. Then Harry and I start dating, and you announce that you like him too? And you can't figure out why I'm mad at you?"

"I know it looks bad, Ginny. It's not what you think it is. I told you I didn't like Harry until the battle. And I'm sorry that it ended like that. But I promise you that I never meant to steal Harry from you."

"Ginny," Harry said, getting off of the desk he was sitting on, "she's not the one who ended the relationship. I did. We've changed, Ginny. The relationship changed. And it's not because of Hermione, so don't even try to blame her. I didn't feel the same way about as I did before. If you really thought about it, you would feel the same."

"I love you, Harry. You can't tell me how I feel about you."

"I'm sorry, Ginny. I really am. That's all I can say."

"I'm sorry, too, Ginny."

She looked between them and sighed, knowing that this is a losing battle.

"You guys look really cute together. You really do. Everyone's known for quite some time. I haven't forgiven you two, but Ron's right. And if he can get past this, then I guess I can too."

Hermione went up and hugged her, glad that Ginny was, at least, willing to talk to her again. She knew that it would take time to rebuild their relationship, but, as long as they were talking, she was happy.

* * *

><p>"Are you OK?"<p>

They had returned to the apartment a little while ago. They had eaten dinner shortly after returning. Now, just as they were about to turn in, Hermione noticed Harry's hand slip to the area between his neck and shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just a little sore."

"Want me to massage that for you?"

"Really? That might be interesting."

He started to pull his shirt up, when Hermione said, "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Taking my shirt off so it'd be easier for you."

"Right," Hermione said, watching as he tossed the shirt to the floor. She stood frozen as she stared at his chest, unaware of the grin that was growing on his face.

"OK, um, let me get behind you here, and I'll see if I can make you feel better."

She moved behind him on the bed, raising her hands to his shoulders. Gently, she began to give him a massage.

"Is this OK?" she asked, moving her mouth close to his ear. She watched him shiver, and nod.

"It's perfect. You're making me feel better already."

She continued on for another ten minutes, occasionally running her hands down his lower back. When her hands returned to his shoulders, he gently put his hand on top of it to stop her.

"I feel much better now. So, how can I repay you?"

He turned around, and she got a glimpse of the front of him again. She couldn't find her voice, and he said, "Would you like one?"

"Yes," Hermione said, having no idea what she may have agreed to. He turned her around and gently moved her tank straps, starting what he had done for him. "That feels good, Harry."

"Does it?" he said, continuing to massage her.

She let out a moan, and Harry replaced his hands with his lips. She let out a gasp.

"Harry," she moaned out as his hands played with her tank straps. "Harry, please."

His lips traveled back up to her ear, and he whispered huskily, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied, turning around and kissing him. She felt his hands grip the bottom of her tank, and slowly, but gently, pull it up and over her head. With her tank fully off of her, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, pulling him down on top of her.

* * *

><p>They rolled around in his bed, kissing, touching, enjoying the comfort of each other.<p>

"That was amazing, Harry," she said, hovering over him as she broke their kiss.

"I would absolutely agree with you," he said, grinning up at her in response.

She moved down to his chest and rested her head on it, knowing that she was getting tired, and knowing that they had to get up early again tomorrow.

She felt Harry softly stroke her hair, and her eyes began to close. She quickly thought back to everything that has transpired after the battle-from her discovering her feelings for Harry, to announcing them, to Harry telling her his feelings back.

And the more she thought about it, the happier she was with her decision to tell him how she felt.

Because she has never felt happier in her life.

With that, she fell asleep, safe in the arms of her boyfriend, and the happiest she has ever felt.


	11. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Well, this is the final chapter for this story. I want to thank everyone who has stuck with this story through the many twists and turns that occurred. I hope you enjoyed this story.**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p><em>September 1<em>_st__, 1998_

Harry and Hermione stirred as their alarm went off around eight in the morning. Hermione sighed as she reached over and turned it off, knowing exactly what they had to wake up early for.

It was the day they both had been dreading for quite some time.

"Good morning," Harry said, reaching over to give her a quick kiss.

"Good morning, Harry. This is the last time I get to wake up next to you for quite a while."

"I know," he said, running his fingers down her bare back before she stood up from the bed. "With you gone, who's going to give me amazing massages when I come home from training in pain?"

"Oh, you mean the massages that lead to sex?" she said, walking over to his side of the bed.

"That's why they're amazing," he grinned up at her.

She smiled at him and leaned down to his ear, whispering seductively, "I'm going to take a shower. I sure hope someone decides to join me."

He smiled as she walked away to the bathroom. He then got up and followed her, trying to keep his mind off of the events that will occur later.

* * *

><p>"We need to get going, Harry," Hermione said, glancing at the clock that sat on the wall. She was wondering what was taking him so long.<p>

"Just a sec," he replied, walking out of his bedroom. Hermione noticed right away that he was holding something in his hands.

"What is that?" she asked, referring to the object in his hand. He smiled at her.

"I wanted to get you something for your birthday, since we don't get to celebrate it together."

"My birthday's not for a couple of weeks."

"But I won't get to be there," he said. "So, I wanted to give you your present now."

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"Yes I did. You're my girlfriend, are you not?"

She smiled at him as he held the box out to her. She took it from his hands and opened it, nearly dropping the box as she saw the content.

"It's a time-turner?" she asked, pulling the gold chain out from the box. She put the box on the table and used both hands to take a better look at it. It was quite smaller than the time-turner she used in their third year. It was pure gold, and Hermione could swear that, if it were a little bigger, it would be the actual one.

"Not an actual one," he said, walking up to her. "It's a replica of a time-turner."

"It's gorgeous," she said, giving him the necklace. She lifted her hair up and turned around, feeling the necklace slip around her neck.

"When I saw this, I knew I had to get it."

"Why?" she asked, putting her hair down and turning around when he patted her shoulder.

"The day that you and I used that time-turner to save Sirius and Buckbeak was the very first time you and I had done something alone together."

She stared at him for a moment while she thought back to their adventures.

And he was absolutely right.

In first year, it was she, Ron and Harry who had gone to retrieve the stone. Second year, it was just him and Ron, as she had been petrified. The night they had gone to save Sirius and Buckbeak was the first adventure where it was just she and Harry, as Ron had been injured that night and was unable to go.

"It was," she said, staring up at him with amazement. Her hands came up and touched the necklace.

"It was one of the best nights of my life," he said, smiling at her as he did so. She smiled back at him.

"Mine, too. Thank you, Harry. It's beautiful."

"Happy birthday," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. She wrapped hers around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. "Do you have everything you need, Hermione?"

"Yes, I do," she replied, thinking in her mind. "I checked three times last night. You have my trunk, right?"

He reached in his pocket and pulled it out, showing her the miniature version of her trunk. "Right here."

"Then I think I'm ready to go," she sighed, looking around the apartment she has shared with him for four months now.

"I'm going to miss you," he said, kissing her forehead before he grabbed the floo powder off of the mantle.

"I'll miss you, too. What am I going to do without you and Ron there to get me into trouble?"

He chuckled. "Actually not get in trouble for the first time. You're head girl-you better not be getting in trouble or else you'll be in even bigger trouble."

She smiled at him and looked at the clock, sighing again. "We need to go, Harry."

* * *

><p>"Hello, dears," Molly said after Harry and Hermione stepped through the fireplace. "Breakfast is in the kitchen. Don't take too long, though. We have to leave very soon."<p>

"Thank you, Molly," Harry said.

"Ginevra! Let's go!" she screamed up the stairwell. She turned back to Hermione, and said, "Hermione, will you see what she is doing? I can't seem to get her down here."

"Of course," she said, walking up the stairwell. Harry turned to the kitchen and found the person he was expecting to see, already chowing down his breakfast.

"Hey, mate."

"About time you two showed up," Ron said, bringing his eyes up from the paper as he talked to Harry.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry replied, fixing himself a plate. "Anything interesting?"

"It's the Prophet. Of course not."

Harry shook his head and started to eat, smiling at Hermione as she entered the kitchen.

"Ginny's on her way down. Hello, Ronald."

"Hey," he said, closing the paper to look at his two friends. "Ready to go back to school, Hermione?"

"No," she said, fixing her own plate. "It's not going to be the same with you two there. I'm really going to miss you guys."

"We'll miss you, too, Hermione. It's just for one year. After that, you're done."

"I know," she said, taking a bite of her food after she did. "Plus, I'll be back home at break. I'm really looking forward to that."

She then took another bite of her food before asking, "So, how are things going between you and Clarissa?"

"Great!" Ron said, smiling from ear to ear. "I love being with her."

"Do you love her?" Hermione asked.

"Ok, just because you two jumped into that, doesn't mean everyone does."

"C'mon, Ron," Hermione said, nearly rolling her eyes at her friend. "You've been dating her for a little over three months. I know for a fact that she has been to your apartment, so don't even go there. Just admit that you are in love with her."

"Do you have to tell her everything?" Ron said, glaring at Harry while a blush spread to his cheeks. Harry finished the bite that he had taken of his food and shrugged, his eyes drifting from Hermione to Ron.

"She's my girlfriend. I'm obligated."

"That's the last time I tell you something," Ron grumbled, taking a heaping portion of his food into his mouth. Ginny finally descended into the kitchen, grabbing a muffin as she did so.

"I'm not very hungry," she said, watching as the trio all gave her a look.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Harry. I'm positive."

"You two will have a fun year," Ron said, looking between Hermione and Ginny.

"Doubt it," Hermione said. Harry gently grasped her hand.

"Try not to think about it," he said, staring straight at her. "Ron and I will be there when you leave, and we'll be there when you get back."

"And when I get back?" she said, smiling at Harry as she did so.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ron said, covering his ears as he did so. "Ginny and I are you exes, in case you've forgotten. We don't want to hear about that."

"Fine," Hermione said, leaning back in her seat and giving Harry a look. He grinned back at her.

"Everyone ready?" Arthur said, walking into the kitchen with Molly right behind him. "We need to get going."

Everyone helped to clean up the kitchen before they loaded the cars. Ron, Harry and Hermione climbed into the first car while Molly, Arthur and Ginny climbed into the second one. It seemed like the ride to Kings Cross didn't seem to take as long as it normally did, in Hermione's opinion.

They were all silent, seeming to want to stare out the window instead of talk. The only thing that made Hermione a little less nervous was Harry slipping his hand into hers.

The arrived at the station, and Ron and Harry helped Hermione pull her and Ginny's trunks out of the cars. They walked up to the barrier, in which Ginny went first, followed by Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Ron and Harry. After both of their trunks were secured on the train, they returned to the four waiting for them.

"I can't believe my youngest is finishing Hogwarts," Molly said, tucking some of Ginny's hair behind her ear. "And Hermione, I'm sure I can speak for everyone here when I say that we're very proud for your decision to finish your education. I know that it must not have been an easy decision, especially since Ron and Harry decided not to return, but I think it's the best thing for you."

"Thank you," Hermione said, giving Molly a hug.

Arthur gave her a hug as well, saying, "You have nothing to worry about this year. Focus on your studies, and get through. Both of you."

He hugged Ginny and joined his wife.

"Don't cause too much trouble, sis," Ron said, hugging Ginny for a second before letting her go.

"Oh, I won't," Ginny said, gesturing to her parents who were standing nearby. Ron nodded.

"I know you won't," he said, winking at her as he did. She walked over to Harry, who was still stationed next to Hermione.

"Goodbye, Harry."

"Bye, Ginny," he said, giving her a quick hug. "Have a good term, OK?"

She nodded, turning to Hermione before saying, "I'm going to go ahead and board. Come find me when you're ready."

"Will do," Hermione said.

"Bye, everyone!"

With that, Ginny got on the train, and disappeared out of sight. Ron turned to Hermione.

"You're not going to study too hard, are you?"

"It's me. What do you think?"

"Don't overdo it, OK? It's your final term. Don't stress out.-you won't have Harry and I to go bonkers on."

"Thank you, Ronald," Hermione said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him. He grinned.

"Seriously, though."

"I know."

He gave her a hug before pulling back and saying, "I'm going to find Clarissa before she boards the train. See you soon, Hermione."

She nodded, and he disappeared in the crowd. She finally turned around to Harry, who had remained silent for the most part.

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to me?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"I wish you would," she said, walking closer to him. He smiled at her.

"You need to board soon," he said, looking down at the ground.

"I know."

"I'll see you soon," he said, wrapping his arms around her. She hugged him back and pulled back slightly, putting her hands on his face.

"Good luck with your training, Harry. Get through it, and you'll be in an Auror in no time."

"The same with Hogwarts," he said, smiling at her. She smiled back.

The whistle sounded, and Hermione sighed. She _really_ didn't want to go.

Harry pulled her in for a kiss, not caring who was watching or the rumors that were sure to circulate. She kissed him back and poured everything she could into it, hoping to tell Harry how much she truly meant to him.

He broke away as the whistle sounded again, and said, "Go, Hermione. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodbye, Harry."

With that, she turned away and boarded the train, finding Ginny and Clarissa very quickly. The whistle sounded again, and Hermione knew the train would be moving any minute now.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Clarissa said, smiling at her friend as she did so. "We'll see them again soon."

"I know we will," Hermione said, glancing out the window at Ron and Harry, who were also watching her through it. She raised her hand and waved to them, watching as they waved back.

The train began to slowly take off, and Ron and Harry watched as Hermione, Ginny and Clarissa disappeared out of sight. They both looked at each other

"Bloody hell, four months without Clarissa and Hermione, mate," Ron said, turning to Harry.

"I know. Let's try not to think about it, Ron. You want to do anything tonight?"

"You know it, mate," Ron said, grinning at Harry as he did so.

* * *

><p><em>October 31<em>_st__, 1998_

Harry sighed as he walked into his apartment, dropping his bag to the floor as he did so. His muscles were aching more than they ever have before, and he wished more than anything that Hermione was here to make him feel better.

"Pain potion it is," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so. He went over to their potion cabinet and pulled it out, knocking it down in a second. He sighed as he felt the effects almost instantly.

An owl tapped at the window, and Harry quickly walked over to it, allowing the owl to come inside and sit on the pedestal. Harry quickly fetched an owl treat and removed the letter from the owl, giving the owl a treat as he did.

He walked into the office-which had previously been Hermione's bedroom before they had gotten together-and sat down at the desk. He immediately recognized Hermione's handwriting and smiled, opening the letter as he did so.

_Hi Harry,_

_I can't believe it's Halloween already! Time is just flying by! That's a god thing, though-the sooner it goes, the faster I get to see you again._

_Classes are extremely hard this term. I've been in the library nonstop studying and preparing for my N.E.W.T.s. I have to admit that maybe it is harder without you and Ron here. As much as you two slacked off, you still helped me as much as I helped the two of you. I knew it would be hard without the two of you here, but it's much harder than I originally thought._

_I hope your training is going well, Harry. Even though I was upset that you weren't coming back, I am extremely proud of you. You're starting what you've been dreaming for, and I know you will succeed. Keep working at it, Harry. And, if you're still in pain when I return home, I will do whatever it takes to make you feel better._

_I will see you soon, Harry. I miss you so much. _

_Hermione_

Harry grinned, knowing exactly what she meant. He put the letter down and grabbed a small, velvet box that was sitting on the desk. He opened the box.

"I love you, Hermione," he said, looking at the content. It was a silver band with a large, emerald stone on it.

And that was all Harry knew about the ring, because it belonged to his mother.

His parents had left it for him in his vault, with a few notes included in case they didn't make it. He had gone there a few weeks ago to see what all was in his vault by now, since he hasn't been able to see it in quite some time, and found the ring hidden with some of his parents other personal belongings that they had left in there.

He put the ring back down onto the desk, and opened a drawer to the desk. He pulled out the Marauders Map, put it on the desk, grabbed his wand and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

He watched as the map came to life, and the first place he wanted to look at was the library. And he was glad that he did.

Because he immediately saw _Hermione Granger_ there.

He started at her dot for a while, much like he had done in the tent when he was with Ginny. At least this time around, he didn't have to worry about their safety, worry about what may be happening while they're at Hogwarts. Because this time, they were safe, and he knew they would be safe.

"I'll see you soon, too, Hermione."

He grabbed his wand and pointed it back at the map, saying, "Mischief Managed." He then got up and walked out of the office, leaving the ring, map and letter on the desk as he did so.


	12. Forgotten Author's Note

**I really should check my author's notes a little better before I post... :/**

**This story is not over. In the last chapter's author's note, I meant to put that I am writing a short sequel to this story called "Moving Forward." I haven't got the chance to start the first chapter to that story yet, so if you are wanting to read it I will have it posted soon, so please stick around. **

**Thank you to everyone who wrote me reviews about how upset they were about the ending. It made me realize that I had forgotten to put information about the sequel up. Again, I apologize. **

**I just decided to put this up as another chapter so people who have already read the story would be aware of my mistake. Again, I am sorry if I upset you about the ending of this chapter. It was not meant to have upset you!**

**To my faithful readers and reviewers, I shall see you soon :)**


End file.
